All We Are
by crimsonandcloveroverandover
Summary: A multi-chaptered series of 'missing-moments' between Danny and Linda Reagan throughout the course of the series...
1. One

**A/N:**_ This is basically just a series of 'missing moments' between Danny and Linda Reagan and their family throughout the seasons… Some are longer than others, some are extensions of particular scenes/episodes and others I have just imagined happening throughout the series. Anyway, I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. _

* * *

Danny leant against the door-jam; watching his youngest son playing with his new birthday presents on the living-room floor, his brother eagerly watching on. Linda glanced across at him, his back to her. She walked towards him, resting her cheek against his shoulder, her arms snaking around his waist.  
"So, how long did it take you to put together the truck?" She asked with a smile, nudging him.  
"I might've had some help." He admitted. Linda nodded with a grin, observing Jack and Sean drive the remote-control truck beneath the coffee-table.  
"Jamie?"  
"Grandpa."  
She shook her head with a laugh, releasing her husband and turning into the kitchen, packing away the last of Sean's birthday cake into the fridge.  
"That kid is growing up way too fast." Danny said, leaning against the bench.  
"Tell me about it. Hey, do you remember the day he was born?" She asked quietly smiling at him.  
"What are you kidding me? That was one of the scariest days of my life." He answered pouring them each a mug of coffee. She accepted the offered mug with a small smile; it had been an unexpectedly difficult birth, but thankfully she and Sean had both come out the other side of it, happy and healthy. She poked her head around the door-frame, watching as Sean drove the truck over a pile of brightly coloured wrapping paper.  
"That was a good day, for the most part."  
"It was."  
"Do you think he had a good birthday?" She asked over her shoulder. Danny smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
"Yeah, I think he did." He dropped a kiss into her hair. "You're an incredible mother, you know that?" Her hand held his arm as she gently pulled out of his embrace, moving to capture his lips with her own.  
"Hey, give it! It's my turn!"  
Linda sighed, breaking the kiss. "And, I think it's bedtime." She said quietly, patting his chest before heading into the living-room and expertly ushering the boys upstairs. He smiled, bending to pick up the scattered wrapping paper from the floor. It _had_ been a good day. He thought quietly to himself. It was a good life.

* * *

"Everytime I hear that a cop has been shot - I hold my breath 'til I know Danny is okay." Linda said quietly, meeting Sydney's gaze. "And even though I feel awful for the other families, God forgive me – I'm _so_ relieved it's not my Danny." Her eyes watered as she glanced out the café window, the sudden sound of sirens making her jump. She laughed quietly, rolling her eyes at Sydney with a smile.

"Okay, I gotta run - I'll see you Sunday." Linda said, kissing Sydney's cheek quickly.  
"I'll be there." Sydney nodded, her heels clicking on the concrete as she trotted up the bustling street. Linda sighed; her conversation with Sydney ran through her mind as she headed towards the boy's school.  
_I hold my breath 'til I know Danny is okay_… She had never told anybody that. If she was honest with herself, it was something she did nearly every day - holding her breath until her husband came home. She thought of Joe. Joe's passing had been a hard loss for the Reagans. All of them were still coming to terms with it in some way. They _all_ missed him. She could barely comprehend the idea of losing Danny…  
She shook her head, pushing the thought from her mind as she pulled up in front of the school. Linda hastily checked her cell for any calls from Danny. Nothing. She pocketed it, scanning the hordes of schoolchildren for her boys. She smiled, watching Jack and Sean leap down the front-steps towards her, their school-ties askew. Piling them into the car, she headed home glancing at her two boys in the backseat as they animatedly recounted the events of their day.

Danny wasn't home yet. She stared at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep. Glancing at the clock, she sighed grabbing her cell from the bedside table. Nothing. Throwing back the covers, she padded down the hall to the room that Jack and Sean shared. Quietly she poked her head through the open door, thankful they were both sound asleep. Linda wandered downstairs, pausing on the top step as she heard the scrape of the front-door lock.  
She breathed a sigh of relief as Danny walked in, his coat over his arm, his face drawn. She watched silently as he dropped his jacket and keys onto the small hall-table before glancing up at the staircase, his eyes falling on his wife. His face broke into a tight smile as she hurried down the stairs towards him. Danny opened his mouth to speak as she threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. He was home. She could breathe.  
"What are you doin' up so late?" He murmured; his face buried in her neck.  
"What do you think?" Linda asked, rolling her eyes before kissing his forehead. He smiled, pressing his lips to hers.  
"I'm fine, babe."  
She nodded with a small frown, her arms around his neck, deciding not to press him –knowing that dealing with an officer down would be killing him, would be making him think about Joe. She smiled; her fingers in his short hair. "I know. I'm just happy to see you."

She took his hand tugging him up the stairs. He followed her wearily, grateful to be home. As he headed for their bathroom, Linda crawled back under the doona listening to the sound of the shower. She felt her eyes begin to flicker closed as Danny slid into bed beside her, staring at the ceiling just as she had previously been. She scooted across to him wrapping her arms around his torso pressing small, feathered kisses to his collarbone. His arm encircled her tenderly as his breathing steadied and he fell asleep. It wasn't long until she joined him, their breathing falling into rhythm.

* * *

"Jack, did you finish your homework?" Linda asked, balancing a basket of laundry on her hip. He nodded rinsing his glass in the kitchen sink.  
"Sean's done too."  
"Good job, Daddy'll be home in a little while for dinner." She replied heading towards the living-room; he shadowed her - grabbing a sweatshirt that had fallen out of her basket. "So how was school?" She asked absent-mindedly switching on the radio as she began to fold and sort the laundry. Jack nodded.  
"It was good." Linda smiled from behind one of Danny's sweatshirts as Jack picked up his Jets jersey from the basket, folding it carefully and placing it neatly on the couch beside him. She paused, watching her eldest as he did the same with his younger brother's jersey. Sean bounded into the room, gently colliding with Linda's hip. She laughed, ruffling his hair.  
"Here, _you_ can put the clothes on the coffee-table." She instructed with a small smile, handing him a newly folded shirt of her own. He nodded with a grin, moving the laundry.  
"Hey, I like this song." Jack declared suddenly, moving from his spot on the couch and turning the volume dial on the stereo. The sounds of "Spirit In The Sky" filled the room. Linda raised her eyebrows.  
"Really? You like this song?"  
"Yeah!" He nodded, dancing a little before breaking into an air-guitar solo. She laughed, getting caught up and dancing along with her son. Sean jumped zealously on the couch, laughing loudly as he watched his mother and brother dance around their living room.  
"Come here, buddy." Linda said lifting Sean from the couch and swinging him around, the sound of their laughter drowning out the rest of the song.

Danny slammed the car door, relieved to be home. He ran a hand across his face. His day had sucked. He trudged up the front steps, pushed open the front door and for the first time that day; smiled confusedly.  
His smile broadened as he closed the door behind him, watching his wife and two sons dancing enthusiastically to the chorus of "River Deep Mountain High" around the furniture of their living-room, waving various items of laundry above their heads.  
"Daddy!" Sean shrieked, throwing the pyjama pants he'd been holding into the air and launching himself at his father. Danny caught him with a chuckle, pulling Jack in for a hug as well.  
"_What_ is goin' on in here?" He asked grinning, ruffling Jack's hair.  
"We're helping Mom do laundry."  
"Really?" Danny asked making his way towards Linda and pointing to the stereo, his eyebrows raised in question, as the boys resumed dancing. "Is that _Tina Turner_?"  
"Yup." She nodded with a laugh, kissing him softly; bringing his world back into focus. He beamed at her.  
"Hey." He whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She kissed him again, tossing the tee-shirt she had been holding onto the couch. She tugged on his hand; pulling him close, her hips moving towards his in time with the music. Shrugging out of his jacket with a grin, Danny joined them; dancing unreservedly with his family, watching as his wife twirled Jack beneath her arm, dipping him with a grin as he shrieked with laughter.  
He felt the weight of his day lift from his shoulders as he watched Sean attempt a lopsided version of the Twist, his eight-year-old laughing so hard, his shoulders shook.  
"I think he learnt that from watching 'The Blues Brothers' with Jamie." Linda giggled into Danny's ear, as his hand found her waist pulling her flush against him, his body swaying with hers.

As the last chords of the song began to fade, Linda turned from his embrace, announcing over her shoulder;  
"Alright boys; let's go wash up for dinner." Forming a conga-line with Jack and Sean, leading them dancing towards the kitchen. Danny shook his head with a laugh, turning down the radio and following the sounds of his wife and children chatting and laughing into the bustling kitchen, feeling lighter than he had all day.

* * *

"Okay, so are you gonna tell me what happened today?" Linda asked, unzipping her dress in the wardrobe. She glanced over at her husband, who was busy plugging in her cell-phone. Danny shrugged. His eyes not quite meeting hers.  
"Nothin'." She raised her eyebrows, tugging an old grey NYPD tee-shirt of his over her head.  
"_Really?_"  
Danny turned around, finally facing her. He exhaled, watching as she folded her arms across her chest. "Uh – we, we um - thought something _bad_ was gonna happen… But, uh we got there in time… And it didn't."  
"Uh-huh, and you tried to call me a hundred times, _because_?"  
"I didn't want you and the boys in the City…" He sighed, resignedly "But I couldn't reach you, because the stupid battery died on this thing." He added, raising her cell-phone to demonstrate his point. Linda nodded, climbing into her side of their bed.  
"I know. I'm sorry about that, honey... You're okay though, right?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Danny answered tiredly, joining her and leaning back against the headboard. "I just… I couldn't get a hold of you…" He said quietly, glancing across at her. Linda's face softened - he had been afraid. Whatever it was, it must have been bad.  
"What happened? Tell me." She leant towards him intently, her hand on his arm as he ran a hand across his face before explaining the events of his day to her. He heaved a sigh, his brow furrowing as she entwined her fingers with his.  
"New rule; cell-phone is _always_ charged, alright?" He said, nudging her gently. She nodded, shuffling towards him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.  
He was _here_. Alive, unharmed. He was alright. She stared into his eyes; she could still see the concern there, the love he had for her, for their family... They sat quietly for a few moments before she kissed him; slowly, deeply, passionately. She wrapped her arms around him, her lips never leaving his as she sunk into the mattress beneath him.

Standing in the kitchen, Linda wedged her re-charged cell between her shoulder and her ear as she placed four clean dinner plates on the bench. She smiled, her brow creasing as she listened to the numerous messages Danny had left for her, the previous day. She could hear the intensity, the desperation in his voice as the messages progressed. She bit her lip, snapping the phone shut as she heard him enter the front door. She pocketed it, watching as Sean and Jack hugged him enthusiastically. Letting go of them with a smile, he caught sight of her.

"Alright you two, can you please go set the table?" Linda asked as they ran past her, her bright blue eyes meeting Danny's.  
"Hey, how was your day?" He asked pulling off his jacket and draping it on the bannister beside her, quickly rolling up his shirt sleeves as she walked towards him.  
Standing on her tip-toes she wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching him tightly. She felt his strong arms wind around her waist, his large hands covering her ribs. She scattered lingering, tender kisses to the underside of his stubbled jaw, below his ear. She felt Danny's arms loosen around her as she stepped back from the embrace.  
"I got your messages." She said quietly meeting his gaze. He glanced away sheepishly, ducking his head with a small smile. "I love you." She breathed as his hands cupped her cheeks. He brushed her lips lovingly, moaning softly as she deepened the kiss.  
"Table's done!" Sean called from the kitchen. Linda smiled, her cheeks flushing subtly as her eyes met his once more. Wordlessly she took his hand, pulling him towards the kitchen their fingers entwined.

* * *

"Okay, upstairs." Linda instructed with a grin, as Jack and Sean tumbled through the front door. "_Both_ of you." She added quickly kissing Jack's hair, taking his football-bag from him as he bounded up the stairs behind his brother. "Uniforms in the hamper!" She called, peeling off her coat. Danny shrugged out of his winking at her as she followed the boys upstairs.  
He grinned, watching her go before collapsing onto the couch. He was exhausted. He loved Saturdays. Saturdays had become _their_ day – a day for just the four of them. He loved spending the day in the park; watching his boys play sport, hanging out with his wife. Some Saturdays they slept late; the morning sunlight spilling through the window his body entwined with hers, Linda's soft lips against his. Others were busy – they were up early and out the door, off to various sporting events - and some Saturdays he had to work, though he tried to get home as soon as possible to spend the night with Linda and his boys. His eyes closed as he adjusted himself comfortably on the couch. He loved Saturdays.

"Yes honey, I'm ordering the pizza right now." Linda held up the phone for her eldest son to see with a grin. "Go get in the shower." She added, placing clean pyjamas on the end of each of their beds. She rolled her eyes, as he raced down the hall towards the bathroom. She smiled, listening to her sons chatting excitedly about the touchdown Jack had made that afternoon as she dialled swiftly.

Linda descended the stairs heading for the laundry, a large basket laden with dirty sport-clothes in her arms. Her eyes fell on Danny, flat on his back sleeping soundly on the couch. She smiled, leaving him be.

Emerging from the laundry, she discovered her husband's sleeping form had not moved from his position. She sighed; she loved it when he was home. Kicking off her shoes and tucking her hair behind her ear. She gently lowered herself comfortably on top of him. Resting her head on his chest, tucked underneath his chin, her eyes drifting closed. She felt him shift beneath her; their bodies fitting together perfectly as his arms encircled her, holding her in place.

The faint sound of the TV had woken him; he blinked, loosening his hold on his wife who had also begun to stir.  
"What time is it?" He muttered, his hand running up the length of her spine.  
"It's five o'clock." Jack answered. Danny frowned, glancing to where Sean and Jack were positioned on the living-room floor, game-consoles in their hands. He stared at his watch with a frown, his right hand running across his face.  
"What time is it?" Linda groaned drowsily, nuzzling her face into his chest. Danny smiled, glancing at Jack who laughed quietly.  
"Five." Danny answered sweeping his fingers through her hair. Propping herself up on her elbow, her eyes fell on her sons.  
"How long have we been asleep?" She asked, pushing her hair back from her face glancing down at her husband, gradually disentangling her body from his as they both sat up, stretching.  
"Not that long." Jack shrugged, turning back to the video-game. "The pizza's not even here yet." Danny smiled broadly his eyes meeting his wife's. She shook her head with a small chuckle as Sean crawled into his lap, handing Linda his controller.  
"Come on, Mom – I bet I can beat you." Jack beamed at her as she moved to the floor, sitting comfortably behind him.  
"Just until the pizza gets here, okay?" She replied hugging him to her as she continued Sean's game.  
Leaning back against the lounge, Danny surveyed his living-room with a relaxed grin. He loved Saturdays.

* * *

"_Nice_." Sydney remarked glaring accusingly at Danny as Frank excused himself from the table, following Jamie out the front door. Linda watched her husband's jaw clench, his eyes on Sydney.  
"Okay, _kitchen_." She instructed firmly, one hand loosely gripping his elbow, the other pressed to the small of his back; steering him from the table. "Jack, why don't you tell Grandpa Henry _all_ about football practice?" Linda suggested with a smile over her shoulder. Swinging the kitchen-door closed behind her - she watched as Danny breathed heavily, his hands on the island bench. She waited patiently as his breathing returned to normal.

"I'm fine." He sighed, holding his arms out and moving towards her. Linda raised her eyebrows doubtfully. Danny rolled his eyes. "Alright go ahead, say it."  
"Say what?"  
"I know that look." He replied with a tight smile. She sighed, tucking her hands beneath her elbows and taking a step towards him.  
"He's your little brother." Linda shrugged. "There is nothing you wouldn't do for that kid. And you're tough on him because you love him, and more than anything - you wanna _protect_ him." His hands found her shoulders. "But, Jamie's not Joe." She said quietly. Danny sighed, his forehead resting against hers. "He's not gonna take any chances. He wouldn't do that you… He wouldn't do that to this family. You _know_ he has to learn through his _own_ experiences. He's smart and he's doing his best. He's doing his best to be the kind of cop, the kind of man - he's supposed to be. _You_ need to give him the _chance_ to do that."  
"I know that." He muttered his lips against her forehead. "It's _just_…"  
"I _know_." She assured him. His eyes poured into hers as time stilled around them. Linda smiled, brushing her lips against his. "C'mon; let's go eat some burnt duck."

* * *

Linda glanced out the kitchen window as she hurriedly dried the last of the Sunday dinner dishes, smiling as she watched Jack and Sean kicking around a soccer-ball that had seen better days in their Grandfather's backyard. She caught sight of Jamie, sitting half-way down the back stairs, half-heartedly supervising the boys as they ran furiously from one end of the yard to the other. With a sigh, Linda grabbed a jacket for herself, her brother-in-law and her each of her boys before heading out the back-door and joining him on the steps.

"Here." She said draping the jacket around his shoulders and sitting beside him, hugging her knees to her chest as he shrugged into it. She looked at him expectantly.  
"Thanks." He glanced at her rolling his eyes. He knew that look.  
"You wanna tell me about you and Sydney? You okay?" Jamie shrugged.  
"She got a promotion – in _London_…" He said, watching as Linda raised her eyebrows. "And then she gave me back Mom's ring."  
"Ouch." She replied wincing. The wind whipped her hair across her face.  
"Yeah," Jamie chuckled, looking sideways at her. "I just thought Sydney and I _worked_, you know? I mean, we were _adjusting_… To me being a cop – and I know she was worried about me - I just never thought…" He heaved a sigh. "And she _wants_ to take the promotion; I mean she deserves it, but… I just never thought that we wouldn't make it… I guess it was me; I mean I haven't really been all _there_ when I'm at home… " Linda nodded wrapping her jacket around her tightly, her arms crossed over her chest, tucked behind her knees. "How do you do it? I mean, how do you and Danny make it work?"

"Jamie, Danny and I are _completely_ different to you and Sydney!"  
"I know, but I mean – _how_ did Syd and I just…?"  
"Fall apart?" She offered as Jamie nodded. "I can't really answer that, Jamie… Look, there are _millions_ of reasons why some relationships _work_ and others don't." She shrugged. "Everybody's different. Every _relationship_ is different!" Linda exclaimed, elbowing him. "You know sometimes, your brother drives me _crazy_, some days I wanna kick his ass – but at the end of the day, no matter _what_ – _he_ is the person who I _want_ to talk to the most, he's the one I want to _be_ with – _every day_. He's my _person_ and I can't imagine my life without him..." She paused; shaking her fringe out of her eyes with a chuckle, watching as Sean and Jack laughed hysterically tugging the hems of their shirts over their heads and running in circles, their arms out-stretched. "Danny is the _love_ of my life…" She breathed. "And we _work_, because we _want_ our marriage to work. We _want_ to be together. We're _both_ in it, every day… Jamie, it takes _two_ people to make a relationship work. If one person stops _trying_, stops _wanting_ it to work or starts _wanting_ something else completely… Then it's just going to fall apart."

Jamie sighed, he knew she was right. He felt her hand gently grasp his shoulder, nodding to himself as her words washed over him.  
"Maybe we _both_ kinda want different things…" He muttered shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat, his gaze falling to his shoes. Linda nodded, squeezing his shoulder again.  
"And that's _okay_. Look, it's a horrendous cliché – but if Sydney _is_ the girl for you; then you two'll find each other again." Linda took a breath, nudging him gently in the side. "You sure there's nothin' else?" She probed catching his eye, her eyebrows raised in question. He shook his head as she dropped her hand from his shoulder. He forced a smile as Jack and Sean ran towards him.  
"Come play, Uncle Jamie!" Jack cried excitedly, adjusting his glasses while balancing the ball on his hip. Jamie looked at his nephews, covered in grass under the darkening sky – and found he couldn't resist their eager faces. Peeling off his jacket he threw Linda a wide smile, shaking his head and following Jack down the stairs into the yard.

As Sean sent the ball sailing through the make-shift goal, Jamie glanced back at the porch; watching as his brother descended the porch-stairs sitting comfortably behind his wife. His arms around her, his legs either side of hers. He smiled. Linda was right; she and Danny worked because they _wanted_ to. They wanted the same things. They wanted each other - no matter what. It was simple; they were in love. He thought about Sydney, picturing her face. If he was honest with himself, he _could_ see his life without her in it - (especially now that he was so busy with work, not to mention his new-found focus on Joe and the Blue Templar) - unlike Danny and Linda; who he couldn't imagine functioning without each other. He glanced at Jack and Sean, who had collided in the soft grass. He had always known that Linda was Danny's rock. That Danny would be a completely different Danny if he didn't have Linda in his life. As he kicked the soccer-ball to Sean, he realised that Danny was Linda's rock just as much as she was his. He smiled, catching sight of Danny whispering into his wife's ear - making her laugh. Her head leaning back against his shoulder. Jamie shook his head. Someday, he wanted a love like that.

* * *

The past week had been harder than she had expected. The occasional week he had to work nights was always frustrating. She missed him and she knew the boys missed him too. Though there was something about this week that had thrown them completely. His case had had him in nightclubs all week, interviewing pretty girls. Linda rolled her eyes as she tidied the dining-table. She was glad the week was over.

It wasn't that she was jealous, she had nothing to be jealous of - and it wasn't that she didn't trust her husband. She did, _completely_. More than she trusted anybody. He was not _that_ guy. He never would be. Still, it bugged her that he was getting calls from his witness, his younger, very pretty witness. Okay, so maybe she was a _little_ jealous… More than anything, it had made her wonder… Did he miss the days before they had met? Before they had started their life together? Did he favour _that_ life over the one he now led? He'd been so different back then... And in some ways, so had she… But she was happy with their life. She _loved_ their life. Did he?

Things had unravelled the night she'd taken him dinner at the station. She couldn't believe the dress he'd bought for her. If anything, that had hurt the most. They'd been married for fifteen years. Seriously, didn't he know her at all? She'd stormed out of the station, furiously wiping away unshed tears as she climbed into the car. Sometimes, he was _such_ an idiot.

She sighed as she heard him stroll into the dining-room behind her.  
"So, how are we doing?" He asked, leaning against the archway watching her. She shook her head with a small smirk.  
"You tell me."  
"I never stepped out of bounds, Linda. I ain't that guy."  
"I know."  
"Do you?"  
"Of _course_." She replied intently. "Just, I know Danny Reagan from when we first met; running 'round the City all hours of the night. More girlfriends than I had shoes." She sighed, sipping her wine, her eyes not meeting his.  
"Yeah, but when we got our thing going, I never looked back, did I?"  
"No. But sometimes I wonder, maybe you miss it. I mean, sure is more exciting than sleepy Staten Island, with me and the boys."  
"Says who?" He asked, leaning towards her.  
"You mean that?"  
"Yeah, I do." Danny replied, his face close to hers. She smiled. _This_ was the Danny Reagan she knew, the one she had built a life with. The Danny Reagan she was in love with. Her arm snaked around his neck as she kissed him tenderly. His fingertips trailed her jawline, making her stomach flip.

Her hand ran down his side, coming to rest lightly on his behind. She smacked him lightly breaking the kiss with a laugh.  
"I love _you_." Danny whispered his hand on her waist, his thumb rubbing the soft skin beneath the hem of her shirt.  
"I love you."  
"You know my _whole_ life changed the day that I met you. _You_, this life, and those boys – it's _everything_ I ever wanted." She nodded glancing at him through her eyelashes, her hands wrapping themselves around his waist beneath his jacket, her heart beating quickly. They were okay.  
"Me too." Linda whispered, her hand finding his.

* * *

Linda rose to her feet frantically, surveying the players on the field as they clustered around her eldest son.  
"Stay there." She instructed Sean hurrying after the Coach onto the field. Her heart in her throat, she stared down at Jack - lying on his back on the grass clutching his wrist, wincing in pain. She fell to her knees, grasping Jack's shoulder gently.  
"Jack, honey?" He opened his eyes, moving to rise quickly – still tightly holding his wrist close to his chest.  
"Hold on, Reagan." His Coach said gruffly helping her son stand steadily on his feet. Jack leant sideways against Linda, tucking himself under her arm. "That was a good block, kid. You okay?" He asked, his eyes meeting Linda's as Jack nodded. She smiled quickly, jerking her thumb over her shoulder; indicating to him that she wanted her son checked out for the afternoon. "How about you go with your Mom here and get that arm looked at?" Jack nodded again, awkwardly tugging off his helmet with his other arm.

"Come on." She said calmly, leading him to where she and his younger brother had been sitting as the game resumed. "Have some water." Jack sipped it slowly as Linda examined his wrist carefully. Her hands gently bending his hand up and down. She watched as he grimaced. "Okay honey, I think it's a sprain. We better go get an X-ray to be sure though."  
"Cool, _X-ray_!" Sean repeated excitedly, holding Jack's helmet in his small hands following closely as Linda lead both boys towards the car. As they piled into the backseat, she pulled open the glove-compartment; grabbing her First-Aid Kit and a frozen drink-bottle from the small cooler-bag in the front seat before leaning through the door to Jack.  
She pressed the cold water-bottle to his wrist, raising his arm a little. "You okay?" She asked, quickly pressing a kiss to his forehead. He nodded with a grimace, leaning back against the head-rest.  
"It hurts." He whined, looking up at her as she gave him a tight smile. Linda placed the water-bottle on the floor, yanking the First-Aid Kit towards her and expertly bandaging his wrist. "I know, baby. Hold this against it, alright? It'll make it stop hurting so much." She said buckling his seat-belt around him before handing him the water-bottle once more. "Keep your arm up a little bit. We'll get you sorted out in no time." She added with a smile, closing the door and climbing into her own seat.

She'd called Danny from the car on the way to the doctor's office. He'd met them there as Jack, Linda and Sean had emerged from Jack's X-ray, the radiologist following with a smile.  
"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Danny had asked, dropping to his knee and gently wrapping his arms around his son. Jack nodded eagerly returning the hug with a brave smile.  
"The results shouldn't be too long if you want to take a seat." The radiologist said quietly to Linda, motioning to a small group of chairs. "You did a great job with the compression bandage. We'll probably fix him with an Ace-Bandage, just to keep it immobilized for a little while." He added. Linda nodded in understanding following her husband and sons as they headed towards the waiting area, Sean and Jack animatedly describing their afternoon to their father.

"When do you have to get back?" Linda asked as Danny pocketed his cell. He shook his head.  
"It's taken care of, I'm not goin' anywhere." She smiled, hugging him tightly before quickly releasing him. "Hey." He said softly, smoothing her hair away from her face. Linda shook her head, blinking back tears quickly with a faint chuckle – the stress of the afternoon finally catching up to her. She exhaled; she was so relieved that Jack was okay…  
"Reagan, Jack?" A nurse called, looking up from her clip-board. Linda held Jack's hand as they followed, glancing over her shoulder as Danny winked at her before easily lifting Sean into his lap.

"What do you think?" Jack asked holding up his newly Ace-Bandaged arm for his father to inspect. Danny smiled, ruffling Jack's hair.  
"I think it looks great, you'll be back on the field in no time!" Linda rolled her eyes with a grin as Jack slipped his good hand back into hers.  
"Mom, can we get ice-cream?" She glanced at Danny, his arm slung around her shoulder - his free hand in Sean's. Linda beamed, glancing down at her son as he adjusted his glasses.  
"I think a football injury earns you some ice-cream." She smiled as both boys cheered, leaning into her husband's side as the four of them walked down the corridor to the large, glass double-doors and out into the bright New York afternoon sunshine.

* * *

Linda snuggled sleepily into Danny's embrace, threading her fingers through his. She frowned, blinking drowsily as she caught sight of Sean standing in the open door-way of their bedroom. Propping herself up on an elbow, she rubbed her eyes.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" She croaked as he made his way over to the bed.  
"I don't feel good." He whispered, crawling in beside her. Instinctively, she placed her hand on his forehead. It was warm. Frowning, she swung out of bed heading for the bathroom and grabbing a wet washer. She pressed it against his forehead with a sigh, wiping his hair back from his face as his eyes fluttered closed, his small body curled beside his father's.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of Danny's alarm. She groaned, sitting up and reaching over to nudge him awake.  
"Oh man." She muttered, catching sight of Jack lying between her and Danny beside his little brother. She placed a hand on his warm, sweaty forehead. "Danny!" She whispered, prodding his shoulder. He groaned with a frown, his eyes blinking open.  
"I'm up, I'm up." He grumbled, glancing down at the boys with a confused frown. "Bad dreams?" She shook her head.  
"They've both got temperatures." Linda sighed, watching Danny place his hand on either boy's forehead grimacing. "Go get in the shower, I'll call the doctor." She said climbing out from under the covers, tucking Sean and Jack in and pecking Danny quickly as she grabbed the phone from the bed-side table.

"Alright guys, go get changed. I'll be up in a minute." Linda said, following them through the front door. She watched as they walked lethargically up the stairs flicking open her cell and calling Danny.  
_"Hey babe, how are the boys?"_ She sighed running a hand through her short hair.  
"Well, they both have the Flu."  
_"Yikes."_  
"Tell me about it. I just got off the phone to their school – apparently it's going around. They're sending out a notice about it the Newsletter this week."  
_"Great." _  
"Yeah, I know. But Jack and Sean are okay. Their temperatures are down. Mostly, now they just need to rest. They'll probably be out for a week and a bit." She answered, heading through to the kitchen.  
_"You okay?"_  
"Yeah honey, I'm fine." Linda smiled, pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator.  
_"I'll see you later on, alright? You need anything?"_  
"Just you." She replied softly, smiling into the phone. "Uh-oh, I think Sean just threw up - I gotta go."

Danny pushed open the front-door quietly, the smell of his wife's Chicken -Noodle soup wafting through the house, filling his senses. He scanned the lower level quickly before ascending the stairs two at a time heading for the room that Jack and Sean shared.  
"Dad." Jack whispered with a tired smile, resting against the headboard of his bed.  
"Hey buddy." He replied catching Linda's eye as she helped Sean change into a clean pyjama shirt. "How're you feeling?" Jack shrugged, handing him a half-empty bowl of soup and sliding beneath the covers. "That good, huh?" Danny smoothed Jack's hair away from his face, sitting on the edge of his bed, tucking the covers in around his son's body. He watched as Linda did the same, kissing Sean's forehead, tucking his bear in beside him. Wordlessly they swapped, Linda moving to kiss Jack's forehead, placing his glasses on the bed-side table.  
"Night, Sean." He whispered, kissing the top of his son's head. Sean's hand squeezed his briefly as his eyes drooped closed.  
"We're just down stairs, okay?" Linda said quietly to Jack, who nodded snuggling into his pillow.

"So, how was your day?" Danny asked from the laundry door way as Linda loaded the machine.  
"Eh, could've been worse; Sean only threw up three times." She answered over her shoulder. He pulled a face with a half-laugh.  
"It was okay; they pretty much slept all day. How was _yours_?"  
"Better now." She smiled winding her arms around his waist, pressing her lips momentarily to the side of his neck.  
"I made…"  
"…Chicken-Noodle soup." Danny finished for her with a hopeful grin.  
"Yeah, it's practically medicinal. You want some?"  
"I would _love_ some."

"Coming." Linda called down the stairs as she jogged towards the front-door, pulling it open with a bright smile.  
"Hey!" Erin grinned holding up a grocery-bag. "I brought you some supplies."  
"Oh you're so sweet. Thank you!" Linda hugged her sister-in-law, ushering her inside. "The guys are upstairs, asleep."  
"How are they?" Erin asked taking a seat at the dining-room table as Linda placed the kettle on the stove.  
"They're better." She nodded joining Erin at the table. "Still pretty exhausted though… How are _you_? How's work?" Linda inquired as she unpacked the grocery-bag. She smiled holding up a bottle of red.  
"Work's fine - busier than ever… Yeah, I thought you and Danny might need that at the end of the week." Erin smiled, rising from the table and pouring tea for Linda and herself.  
"Thanks. Wow, Erin this is amazing! Tissues – we will definitely need these – Jack has been sneezing all day. Oranges…"  
"I read that _whole_ oranges have more Vitamin C in them than anything else. Perfect for getting over the Flu."  
"Nice, what else do we have in here? Bread, milk – oh awesome, we've just run out of milk. Magazines… And, oh _bless_ you – _chocolate_." She finished, holding it up with a beam. "Seriously, Erin this is incredible. _Thank you_." Erin shook her head with a laugh, accepting the hug Linda offered.  
"Oh, _anytime_. I remember when Nicki had the Flu a couple of years ago, poor thing – it was awful." Linda nodded, sipping her tea. "Nicki sends her love, I think she'll swing by to see Jack and Sean sometime next week, when they're a bit better?"  
"They would _love_ that. I think they really miss her and everybody." Erin's phone bleeped loudly from the depths of her bag. She checked it quickly, her face breaking into a grin.  
"Speaking of Nicki…" She held up the text for Linda to see, she read it aloud with a smile.  
"Hug everyone for me! PS: Bring home soup!"  
"What is it with you Reagans and my Chicken-Noodle soup?" She laughed shaking her head. "Danny has literally wanted nothing but Chicken-Noodle soup _every_ night for the past couple of days."  
"That is because, your soup is amazing! You make it everytime someone is sick – and I swear, it is _all_ I wanna eat for a week." Erin chuckled, as Linda ran her hand across her forehead.  
"You know, I could just give _you_ the recipe and you could make it yourself?" She suggested, laughing.  
"No way, it's not the same when you have to make it for yourself!" Erin laughed, outraged following Linda into the kitchen. "Besides, the Chicken-Noodle soup is _yours_, that's what makes it so special!"

"_Seriously_, next family dinner – I am teaching you Reagans how to make Chicken-Noodle soup!" Linda laughed, nudging Erin as she spooned soup into a container for Nicki. They both looked up as Danny entered the kitchen.  
"Hey." He said hugging Erin quickly before kissing Linda. "Where are you going with my soup?" Erin rolled her eyes, glancing at Linda who shook her head with a grin.  
"It's for Nicki." She answered, checking her watch hastily and reaching over to hug Linda. "Speaking of which, I better run! Thank you for the soup _and_ the chat. I'll call you later." She added over her shoulder. "Bye, Danny!"

"Hey, _you_. How are you feeling?" Linda asked with a smile as Jack trudged down the stairs the next afternoon. He shrugged, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses.  
"My head hurts." She nodded pulling him gently onto the couch beside her. She kissed his forehead - thankful that it was cooler than it had been all week - as he curled into her side, his head on her shoulder.  
Linda smiled, reaching across to the coffee table and retrieving his battered copy of '_Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone_'. Flipping it open she began to read, her arm falling around Jack's shoulders. She paused, glancing down at him checking to see if he had fallen asleep. He elbowed her gently, indicating that he wanted her to continue, snuggling into her shoulder listening as she read to him.

Walking through the door that night, Danny felt his heart melt as his gaze fell on his family. He smiled, pulling his jacket from his shoulders watching as they slept soundly on the couch; Jack's head resting against Linda's shoulder, Sean's in her lap. He smiled, pressing his lips against Linda's forehead. God, he loved them. Leaving them be; Danny quietly crept towards the kitchen, opening the refrigerator in search of Linda's Chicken-Noodle soup.

* * *

"What is this?" She asked with a grin turning towards her husband as she picked up the small box that rested underneath her pillow. She narrowed her eyes as Danny shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought we agreed we weren't doing Valentine's gifts this year, just dinner?" He tilted his head with another shrug.  
"I may have dropped my end of the deal a little bit." He replied with a smile. She pursed her lips, suppressing a giggle. Reaching into the draw of her bedside-table she pulled out a thin box.  
"Me too." She said with a half-laugh handing him the box, kissing his cheek affectionately.  
"Go on." She added elbowing him as he sat on the edge of their bed. She joined him, draping one leg over his knee. Linda watched as Danny's face broke into a grin as he un-wrapped the watch she had chosen for him.  
"It's perfect." He murmured, admiring it as she fastened it to his wrist for him with a soft smile. "Thank you." She kissed him intently, her hand on his tie. He kissed her forehead as she dropped her head to his shoulder, biting her lip shyly. "Your turn."  
Smiling, she glanced at him; he looked nervous. Opening the box, she felt her heartbeat quicken. Lifting it from the box and holding it into the dim light of their bedroom, Linda beamed. It was _beautiful_. He took it from her gently, fastening the clip around her neck. The small solid, white-gold heart pendant rested just below her collar-bone. It was simple, elegant. It was perfect.  
"_Danny_," She breathed, her eyes watering as they met his. "I love it."  
His face broke into a relieved grin as he leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers - their limbs tangling as they collapsed onto their bed.

* * *

"Okay, come on guys. We gotta head over to Grandpa's in five minutes!" Linda called up the stairs, pulling on her coat. "Here, honey." She said grabbing Jack and Sean's coats from the hall closet and passing them to Danny, dressed handsomely in his dress-blues.  
"Hey babe, I'm gonna head over to the hospital – check in with the nurse who got injured. Can I meet you there?" Linda rolled her eyes good-naturedly, taking the coats back and pocketing the camera.  
"Okay, I'll let your Dad know. Do not, be late." She warned straightening his tie as Jack and Sean bounded down the stairs, their shirts un-tucked and ties askew. Linda shook her head at them, pointing at Sean's untied shoelaces. "Can you help your brother, please?" She said to Jack, pushing his hair out of his eyes.  
"You look pretty, Mom!" Sean said loudly, perched on the bottom step, letting Jack tie his laces quickly. She flashed him a smile, fixing Jack's tie as Danny kissed her cheek.  
"He's right, you look amazing." He added quietly, kissing her again.  
"Thanks honey. Now, _go_. I'll see you later at the Dedication, okay? Love you." Linda added, helping Sean into his coat and ushering the three of them out the front door. He headed for his car, parked on the curb as she loaded Jack and Sean into her car.  
"Love you too." He called over his shoulder with a smile.

* * *

He barely talked about Iraq. Not really. When he had first come home, he hadn't wanted to talk about it at all. Though, over time - he'd moved forward; focusing on the NYPD, his family and her… He'd started to talk to her about it, letting her in even more. This case had stirred something in him though. He was quieter, darker than usual.

It was long after the boys were sound asleep, when she approached him.  
"You have been a million miles away these past couple of days. What's goin' on?"  
His eyes met hers as he sighed. He told her about everything that had happened that night in Iraq. A nineteen year old Marine had died in Danny's place, while he had been resting a sprained ankle.  
"It should've been me." He whispered, tears forming in his dark eyes.  
"No." She said shaking her head - her own tears slowly running down her face as she moved closer to him.  
"Some days I look at you and I look at my boys and I just think; did some nineteen-year-old kid have to give his life, so I could have all this?"  
She leant against his leg, his hand in her hair as he sobbed quietly for a few moments. His hand left her hair and she looked up at him as he roughly wiped his eyes. Linda rose from the floor, moving into his lap – wrapping her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. His head rested against her chest as she held him - so thankful that he was _here_, with her. She hugged him to her, his face buried in her neck, his fingers grasping her tee-shirt. Her hand gently caressed his shoulder, the other resting on his jaw.

Climbing into bed beside him, Linda watched as his eyes began to drift closed. She watched his sleeping form, his chest rising and falling steadily. Sometimes, he just made her heart _ache_ with the love she had for him. She'd never thought it possible, to love somebody as much or as fiercely as she loved Danny and their boys. They were _everything_.  
"Hey," she whispered moving closer towards him, gently placing her hand in his short fringe. His eyes fluttered open, looking up at her. "I am _so_ in love with you." Linda said softly, kissing his forehead. "You know that, right?"  
"I know." He breathed, smiling sleepily. "I'm in love with _you_."  
"Good." She replied quietly with a soft smile as she pressed her lips to his before curling into his shoulder, her body flush against his, their legs entwined beneath the covers.

* * *

"I knew you'd find me. I knew you would."Linda breathed with a relieved smile, her forehead pressed against his. Danny smiled, his eyes crinkling as he gripped her tightly once more.  
"The boys?" She whispered frantically.  
"They're fine. They're at the house with everyone." He assured her, his hand lightly grasping her jaw. "Let's get you out of here." He said gruffly, gently pulling her to her feet. She allowed him to lead her out of the building. Linda smiled, catching sight of Jackie standing by the kerb, the afternoon sun making her squint.  
"Linda, thank God. Are you okay?" She asked, hugging her briefly.  
"I'm okay." Linda assured her with a smile, meeting her husband's eye before climbing into his car.

Together they entered the bustling station. Danny led her to his desk, pulling out the chair for her quickly.  
"Stay here."  
"_Honey_," Linda started as Danny wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.  
"Please, just _stay here_. I'll be back soon." She nodded, watching as he stormed towards the cluster of officers down the hall.

Linda sighed, she didn't feel like waiting. Mostly she wanted to shower, to see her boys, and have dinner with the rest of her family. Though she knew it was important for Danny to testify against Salazar; so she waited. Sitting in his chair across from Jackie as an EMT quickly checked her over.

"Here," Jackie said gently handing Linda a cup of something hot. The smell of coffee filled her senses and she sighed, closing her eyes briefly.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. You sure you're okay?" Linda grinned, taking a small sip.  
"I'm sure - just got the all-clear - just a few bruises." Jackie nodded with a tight smile. "Now I just wanna see my kids."

After what seemed like hours, she spotted Danny out of the corner of her eye making his way over to her, a pile of paperwork in his hands.  
"Okay, Reagan take Linda home – I can handle this one." Jackie said, standing up and reaching for the stack of papers Danny had been holding.  
"You sure?" Danny asked, relieved. Jackie nodded again with a smile.  
"_Yes_, take your wife home. You've testified and the EMT guy has cleared her. The rest of the paperwork can wait 'til Monday."  
Linda smiled gratefully, mouthing a quick 'thank-you' to Jackie as Danny wrapped his arm around her, steering her towards the station entrance.

He was quiet as he drove them home. Linda glanced down at their entwined hands, his knuckles were red. He told her softly that the boys thought she'd stayed overnight at the spa. An early birthday thing. She smiled.  
"I just didn't want to freak them out or anything." He added lamely. Linda ran her thumb over his hand.  
"Thank you." She whispered, looking sideways at him. His eyes didn't meet hers, though she felt his grip on her hand tighten. Danny sighed as he pulled into their driveway, slowly letting go of her hand as he climbed out, jogging around the car to get her door. She pushed it open, smiling as he held out his hand to her again.

She let out a sigh of relief as they entered their home. She was safe. Peeling off Danny's jacket she made her way towards the staircase. Linda could feel him following her closely.  
"What time's dinner?" She asked over her shoulder as Danny shrugged.  
"Same as usual, I guess." He answered. Linda nodded, glancing at her watch. They'd make it on time. "You know we don't have to go, right? If you wanna get some rest - we can just stay here?" Linda turned to him as they reached their bedroom.  
"What? Of course we're going, Danny. I just need to shower first."  
"Baby, I know you want to see the boys and everyone, but it can wait…" She placed her hand on his cheek.  
"Seriously Danny, I _am_ okay. I'm _not_ hurt. No broken bones, no concussion. I'm alright, I _promise_. I just want to see my _kids_ and my family. For dinner – like we do every week. Okay?" He nodded wearily as she leant up and gently kissed his stubbled cheek before heading into their bathroom.

He followed her in, leaning back against the basin as she kicked her jeans towards the clothes hamper.  
"I'm really _sorry_, Linda. It's all my fault. I should have seen it coming; I should've gotten to you sooner." He started, running his hand over his face.  
"Honey, it is _not_ your fault." She said, moving to stand before him, her hands on his chest. "You _did_ see it coming which is why you were getting us out in the first place." She added with a smile, gently nudging him. "And yeah – I was _scared_, of course I was. I was worried about the boys and about _you_… And maybe not seeing you guys again… But I'm okay now - a bit shaken – but I am _safe_, I'm safe because I'm with _you_. I never had any doubt that _you_ would come and get me. I knew you would find me."

"I was scared too." He admitted, his gaze dropping to the floor. "We uh, we found a body – and I… I thought…" She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears as she scanned her husband's face. Standing on the tips of her toes, she wound her arms around his neck, her hands grasping his broad shoulders, her body pressed against his. Hugging him, she felt her strength return. She really was okay, as long as she was with him. She would always be okay.

Eventually, Danny released her; dropping small, light kisses into the lee of her shoulder. She smiled, gently disentangling herself from his embrace. She captured his lips with her own, her hands coming to rest on his chest once more. She kissed him again, gently pulling him by the tie towards the shower. She broke the kiss with a smile, her eyes never leaving his as she tugged her shirt over her head. Finally coaxing a grin out of him, he followed her, peeling off his own clothes. Linda let out a soft laugh, turning towards the shower and adjusting the taps.

"Hold it." She heard Danny murmur, his large hands coming to rest on her bare shoulders. She felt his thumb trace an emerging bruise on her left shoulder-blade. She winced involuntarily. "Come here." She could feel his eyes scanning her body, his hands gently turning her around so he could check for further bruises. His hands skimmed the length of her back and the smooth curve of her side, following the arch of her hip around to her stomach and her lower ribs, trailing the contours of her torso. She gasped faintly as his fingertips traced the undersides of her breasts. Linda smiled to herself; biting her lower lip, watching him as he studied her collarbone. She had done the same examinations on him when he had first come home from Iraq. She had done them after he'd had a rough day at work, tracing the bruises or the various cuts he'd acquired in the line of duty with her fingers.

His thumb softly skimmed a bruise that was forming on her left hip. "That it?" He asked quietly, his dark eyes meeting hers. She rolled her eyes with a tight smile, lifting her slightly aching elbow for him to inspect. He frowned, lightly kissing the reddened skin.  
"That's it, I promise." She answered, flashing him a smile as she stepped into the steady flow of warm water, relishing the feeling of warmth that swept over her. "You comin' in, or what?"

"Now we're definitely going to be late for dinner." Linda called from the bathroom, quickly applying mascara to her lashes. Danny appeared at the door, buttoning his shirt.  
"Eh, so we're a little late." He replied, standing behind her as she tucked her short blonde hair behind one ear. He rested his hands on her waist. His cheek rested in her hair, their eyes meeting in the mirror. "You okay?"  
Linda nodded, leaning back into his embrace with a smile as she gazed at her husband. "Danny, I'm okay. Let's go."

Dinner had been amazing. Finally being able to hold her boys had made her teary. She'd kissed them quickly when she and Danny had arrived, glancing around at her family. They'd missed her. She sighed thankfully grasping them again, ruffling their hair. She could barely look at Erin, whose eyes had filled with tears the moment Linda had sat down opposite her. She had said Grace, glancing around at her family – so _thankful_ for all of them - and dinner had gotten underway as usual.

"We were _so_ worried about you." Erin had whispered as they prepared coffee in the kitchen. Nicki perched on the bench beside them.  
"I'm _okay_, I swear." She answered as Erin hugged her tightly.  
"_Seriously_ worried." Nicki added joining the embrace.  
"I love you guys too." Linda gasped with a laugh, beaming at Danny as he appeared in the doorway.  
"Hey, quit squashin' her already!"  
Erin and Nicki released her hurriedly with guilty grins. "_Sorry_."  
"Go sit down, we'll get the coffee!" Nicki instructed beaming. Linda smiled pressing a quick kiss to her niece's forehead before heading towards the living room, gently grasping Danny's forearm as she passed him.

She collapsed into an armchair across from Henry, who grinned at her with a small wink.  
"Hi there, Mister," Linda said as Sean wandered towards her, crawling into her lap. She wrapped her arms around him. He was getting so big. "Did you have fun with Grandpa and Pops?" Sean nodded, grinning at her as Jack squeezed into the armchair, beside her – curling into her side. She kissed his forehead, hugging him to her. God, she had missed them. She chuckled as they filled her in on their weekend.  
"And Grandpa let us play video-games…" Jack said excitedly, his head turned towards his mother.  
"Wow, that's pretty cool."  
"Yeah! We really missed you though..." He said thoughtfully, glancing up at her. "You're _way_ better at Mario-Kart than Grandpa." Linda laughed, kissing him again.  
"I missed you too, baby."

"Okay seriously, go to sleep! We'll see you in the morning. I love you." She heard Danny call from down the hall, his head in the doorway of the boy's bedroom. Linda smiled as she changed into clean pyjamas, pulling back the bed covers and crawling beneath them. She was exhausted. She felt her eyes drift closed as Danny climbed in beside her. He gently pulled Linda towards him, his face nuzzled in her hair. His arms wrapped around her stomach, one hand over her heart, his broad shoulders cocooning her in his embrace. She sighed, shifting her body closer to his - she was _home_.

* * *

"How's Sophie?" Nicki asked her hand gripping Linda's elbow. Erin watched as her sister-in-law shook her head gently.  
"No change." Linda whispered, resting her hip against the kitchen bench. She sighed sympathetically as her daughter hugged her Aunt with a sniffle.  
"It's probably a stupid question, but how's Wendy doing?" Erin asked, lowering her voice as Nicki quietly returned to the dining-room, a tray of coffees balancing in her arms. Linda shook her head with a grimace.  
"Not great." She muttered, busying herself with pouring more fresh cups of steaming coffee.  
"I can't even _imagine_ what she's going through…"  
"Tell me about it. If it was one my boys…" Linda trailed off shaking her head. Erin nodded in understanding, if it had been _Nicki_… She wouldn't know what she would do. Her daughter was everything...

She glanced at Linda who sighed, flicking her hair out of her eyes. "I just don't know what to say to her."  
"You're her sister. You don't have to say anything." Erin answered crossing her arms over her chest.  
"I know… It's just, Wendy and I…" Linda rolled her eyes. "And after this morning - I dunno, I just feel like a lousy sister…"  
"Hey," Erin started wrapping an arm around Linda's shoulder. "_You_ are an _amazing_ sister. _Trust_ me." Linda smiled, her blue eyes watering. "Go see Wendy tomorrow. I _know_ she'd want you there." She squeezed her shoulder as Nicki re-entered the kitchen, smiling confusedly at her. She winked, releasing Linda, leading her and her daughter back into the dining-room with a smile.

* * *

For as long as Linda could remember; she and her sister, Wendy had never quite seen eye to eye – on _anything_. For most of their adolescent years, they had driven each other crazy. Their relationship had always been complex; full of arguments and jealousy and competition. They had never seemed to want the same things and had completely opposite ideas about everything; school, friendships, their careers, their marriages, even motherhood…

They were just, _different_. But they _were_ sisters. They had _finally_; for the first time in years, found an opportunity to properly and honestly _talk_ - in Sophie's hospital room. Linda leant against the small cupboard space, watching her elder sister in the armchair beside the bed.

"I've _always_ envied that about you." Wendy admitted, watching her daughter's chest rise and fall.  
"You envied _me_? Right." Linda said sarcastically. Wendy caught her eye, her face sincere.  
"Oh, I mean it. You have _always_ known exactly who you are. You have never _once_ pretended to be something you're not, not for _anybody_! Me, I have spent my _whole_ life trying to forget where I came from, trying to be something I'm not." Wendy had exclaimed, looking at Linda. "And look where it got me…"

The air had cleared as Linda admitted that she had wanted to impress her sister.  
"You're a really sweet sister, you know that?" Wendy had said as Linda laughed, tears forming in her eyes. She sighed, hugging her older sister closely. She had missed this – being able to be open and honest, without judgement or disapproval - she had missed having this with her sister so much.  
"I miss Staten Island." Wendy sobbed into Linda's shoulder as Linda laughed, wrapping her arms tighter around her sister.  
"Mom?" Sophie's voice broke their hug as they moved to her side.  
"Hi, baby, Mommy's right here." Wendy whispered, clasping her daughter's hand. Linda smiled as the nurse finished her observations of Sophie. "We'll keep her in for one more night, to be sure." She told Linda, who had headed for the door.  
"Linda?" She'd turned to the sound of her sister's voice. "Do you think you could stay with us for a while - until you have to pick up the boys?" Her eyes watered as she nodded, touched – moving to sit beside Wendy, draping her arm across her shoulders.  
"Of course."

"Yeah, they're gonna keep her in another night, but Sophie is _fine_." Linda said tucking her feet beneath her legs and curling into Danny's shoulder. "Oh, and Sophie and Wendy are coming over for dinner next week." She added, smiling as he groaned. "What?"  
"Really, do they _have_ to? Do you remember what happened the last time we all had dinner? I seem to recall alotta broken plates…" She rolled her eyes, elbowing him playfully.  
"Okay that was just the _once_ – and we needed new plates anyway! Besides, Wendy and I are better now. I think we _finally_ understand each other…" Linda shrugged, turning to Danny. "It's kinda nice, having my big sister back. I never realised how much I missed her, you know?" She smiled at him, watching as his face softened. He nodded, conceding.  
"Alright - but I'm hiding the good china." She laughed, her shoulders shaking as she leant her head against him, his arm slipping around her waist.

* * *

Danny smiled, leaning against the frame of the large bay-window watching his younger brother, his head buried beneath the hood of The Chevelle. He watched as Jack and Sean perched gleefully on the front wall, itching to help their uncle.  
"Boys and their toys, huh?" Linda said quietly, standing beside him. He nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, tugging her body in front of his. "If they come inside covered in grease, you're on bath-duty." She joked as Jamie lifted Sean, positioning him head-first beneath the bonnet. Danny laughed faintly behind her.  
"Deal." He whispered. Content to peacefully watch Jack and Sean laugh loudly at the grease stain Jamie's forehead had just procured. "I'm glad Jamie's got Joe's car." Danny admitted honestly, smiling as Linda's head leant back against his shoulder, her hair subtly redolent of flowers.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. I like that he has something of Joe's, of Dad's…" He wrapped his arms closer around her. "You know, Jamie was so much younger – and it was always Joe and I running 'round playing 'Detective'. Maybe he didn't get as much of a chance to be as close to Joe, as Erin and I were…"  
"Jamie knows how much Joe loved him." Linda said quietly, glancing up at him. "And he _knows_ you love him too." Danny sighed, watching as Jack handed Jamie various tools from the red tool-box sitting on the front wall. He pressed a kiss to Linda's hair tenderly, his fingers digging gently into her sides, making her squirm with a giggle.  
"And you know I love _you_, right?"  
"Yeah, _I_ know." She laughed. "And so do our boys."

* * *

She knew visiting Joe's grave had been hard for him. They had _finally_ discovered the truth about Joe's death; about his involvement with the Blue Templar, about his partner. Danny, Frank, Henry, Jackie and Jamie had worked tirelessly all week. They had all been on edge. This one had been personal.

She exhaled, watching as Danny ran his hand across the concrete etching of Joe's name. He dropped his head, turning towards her and burying his face in her neck chocking back a sob. She held him tightly. Her hands holding his broad shoulder-blades through his jacket… Reluctantly, he released her. He slipped his hand comfortably into hers as they followed Erin, Frank and Henry out of the Cemetery.

They had returned to the house hand in hand, greeted in the foyer by Sean, Jack and Nicki. Linda smiled, watching as Danny's face lit up as he saw his boys. Pulling off his gloves, he hugged them both firmly, releasing them slowly as Nicki announced that the three of them had prepared dessert. Concerned eyebrows were raised between the adults as they followed the youngest members of their family into the house. Linda grabbed his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm as she led him into the dining-room with a smile.


	2. Two

**A/N:** _Just a few more 'missing-moments' between Danny and Linda Reagan and their family. As usual, I obviously do not own anything nor am affiliated with Blue Bloods in any way. I just really love the show. No copyright infringement intended. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy reading it!_

* * *

Danny sighed, quietly dropping his shield and keys onto the dresser. It had been an intense few days, but it was finally over. He had been restored to full-duty. The case was over. The Internal Affairs investigation was finished. Most importantly, Tedesco was okay.  
Danny sunk into the squashy armchair beside the window, watching as Linda slept soundly. He smiled as she shifted in her sleep, her face illuminated half-hidden in her pillow. God, she was _beautiful_.  
Some days she drove him crazy. Though, he supposed – there were probably days where he drove her just as crazy… He couldn't imagine his life without her. He didn't make sense without Linda. She was the only one who could calm him with a single touch. He never felt more relaxed or safe or more at _home_ than when she wrapped her arms around him. Her smile still made his heart race - which he kind of loved. She was the only one who could quietly pull him back into line. Who could make him see things from a different perspective, could make his breathing return to normal. She was always in his corner… She was smart. She was strong, her strength inspired him. She was brave. She was funny. She always knew how to make him laugh. How to lighten his day, how to coax a genuine smile out of him, to ease the weight of whatever case it was that he was working on. She was kind; she was the best person he knew. She knew him better than anybody. She was everything.

He rested his elbow on the arm, his head in his hand as he listened to the soft steady rhythm of her breathing. She was his rock.  
Danny watched as Linda's eyes slowly fluttered open. She frowned squinting sleepily at him. He rose from the armchair, crawling across the covers.  
"Hi." He whispered, leaning over and kissing her softly.  
"Hi, how long have been home?"  
"Not long." He replied as she let her head drop into the soft pillows once more.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good, I'm glad. You coming to bed?"  
"Yeah." Danny nodded with a smile, pressing his lips to her forehead.

* * *

Linda froze in front of the television screen, watching in disbelief as Danny walked into the bank. She felt her heart rate quicken, a cold trickle of fear settling in her stomach. She felt the pressure of Erin's hand on her shoulder, hearing nothing but the sound of her heart beating loudly in her chest.

Closing her eyes she paced the length of the kitchen, her hands on her hips – going over and over the morning in her mind… She hadn't even said goodbye to him. The thought made her feel _sick_. Her stomach churned. Guilt and panic rose in her chest painfully, like a balloon. She could barely remember the last thing she had said to him. He had left early. She could vaguely remember the bleep of the alarm-clock. The sound of the shower and the smell of coffee wafting up the stairs… Danny's morning routine had been the same as every other day. Her hand covered her forehead as she scrunched her eyes tight. He'd kissed her. She could remember that. He had kissed her softly, his lips brushing her temple – the way he did every morning. Or had that been the day before? Then she'd heard the click of the front-door. The alarm-clock had sounded again and she had climbed out from beneath the covers… Linda sighed, staring out the kitchen window as her eyes blurred. She hadn't told him that she loved him.

Erin had found her in the kitchen, scrubbing the last few dishes in the sink furiously. Somehow, her sister-in-law had gently coaxed her back to the living-room. They had watched the updated News report. Danny had emerged safely from the building, Henry and Erin had breathed loud sighs of relief. Linda exhaled softly. He was okay. She could breathe. Although her stomach still knotted painfully. The thought of losing him forever, still present in her mind.

Danny had met her on the front-steps of their home, looking dishevelled. Jack and Sean had thrown themselves at him – clueless to the events of _his_ day. She watched as he smiled, his eyes closing briefly as he hugged them. She'd kissed his cheek quickly as she'd ushered the boys inside, brushing past him as he reached for her. They were going to be late. The four of them had changed their clothes, hurrying out of the house almost as fast as they had entered.  
Linda hardly touched her food at dinner that night. She wasn't sure her knotted stomach could take it. The conversation had inevitably revolved around her husband and _his_ idea to go into the bank. Frank had had nothing to do with it. Henry handed her the paper and she scanned the front page with a frown.  
"What a surprise." She muttered, her eyes catching Danny's. Linda looked away quickly, pushing her food around her plate, not trusting herself to look at him directly. Linda picked up a casserole-dish, needing to get away from the table as a fresh wave of anger washed over her. How could he have done that to her? To them?  
"So glad I married a hero." She murmured, quickly making a break for the kitchen. She slammed the dish onto the bench, hastily packing away the various items that scattered the island, her chest constricting, a lump forming in her throat. She heard Danny kick the door closed behind him, his hands attempting to gently rest on her shoulders. She shrugged him off briskly, moving to the other side of the bench; in an attempt to put as much distance between them in the confines of the kitchen as she could. Danny followed her as she finally exploded.

"What's gonna happen to our kids the next time you swagger into one of those buildings and then you don't come out?!" She asked infuriated, punching his shoulder. "What about our kids then? Huh, Danny? What about me!?"

Danny watched as his wife threw the last remaining items into the casserole-dish violently, her face crumpling. He watched as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, her shoulders shaking slightly as she brushed them away furiously, pulling away from him again.

"I was _watching_ it on TV, Danny." She choked, close to tears once more. "I saw you." His face softened as he moved closer to her. "It scared the crap outta me." Linda whispered. Her bright blue eyes met his, properly, for first time that day. He could see the concern she had for him, how worried she must have been - how much love she had for him. Danny frowned, the realization of how _her_ day must have been, dawning on him. His heart ached as he watched her face crease once more. Unable to stand the distance between them any longer Danny reached for her; grabbing her shoulder gently and wrapping his arms around her upper-body, hugging her to him, his lips beside her ear.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He breathed into her hair as she sobbed. Her body settled back against his, her hands grasping his forearms. "I love _you_. I love you and those boys more than anything else on Earth. And I promise you, I won't let anything happen." Linda shifted in his embrace, gulping back tears as she listened to him, her breathing returning to normal. "The first and last thing I think about every day - before I do anything – is to get home safe to you."

He held her, quietly reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere, that he loved her and that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Linda exhaled, turning abruptly in his embrace to face him. Her eyes reddened from tears, pouring into his.  
"You better." She whispered. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly, her face pressed into his neck. Her body shook silently as a fresh onslaught of tears soaked into the fabric of his white shirt. Danny ran a hand soothingly up and down the length of her spine; the other cradled her head, his fingers buried in her hair.  
Slowly she released him, ducking her head as she stepped out of his embrace, noticing the smudges of mascara she had left on the collar of his shirt. Gently he cupped her cheeks with his hands, his thumbs wiping away stray tears from beneath her eyes. He kissed her forehead tenderly.  
"Let's go home."

Danny glanced up from his spot on the end of the bed as Linda entered their bedroom.  
"The boys are asleep." She sighed running a hand through her short hair, heading for their bathroom. He nodded, watching as she went about her nightly routine. She paused in front of the mirror, exhaling slowly before turning to him.  
"I don't know what I'd…" She started quietly, leaning against the frame of the door. He frowned at her confused. Flicking off the bathroom light she folded her arms across her chest, walking towards him. "I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Babe…" He started, moving to stand before her. Linda shushed him, sitting down on the bed beside him, stretching her legs across his lap. His hand rested lightly on her thigh as he turned to her.  
"I don't know what I would do without you." She repeated, her hand holding his arm. "And I don't wanna know. Okay?" He nodded, wanting nothing more than to interrupt her, to kiss her, to reassure her that nothing would happen to him. That he would never leave her. Linda sighed, her hand tracing the length of his arm to his shoulder, coming to rest comfortably on the nape of his neck. "You're a _part_ of me."

His face softened as her words washed over him. He understood. She was a _part_ of him too, probably the best part.  
"_You_ and our boys are _everything_… And _today_ was just… A lot." Linda said quietly, the tips of her fingers threading through his short hair. "You're not invincible, Danny."  
"I know." He answered honestly, his hand gripping her leg.  
"Do you?"  
"Yeah." He assured her, brushing her hair back from her face. Linda nodded her face creasing as her eyes prickled with tears. Danny wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry I put you through that." He breathed, his hands holding her tightly.  
"I didn't even get to say goodbye to you this morning." Linda murmured into the crook of his shoulder, her voice cracking.  
"Babe, I'm not goin' anywhere. I _promise_." He whispered firmly, his forehead against hers. Danny watched as Linda nodded again.  
"Good." She whispered, kissing him fervently.

Linda groaned sleepily at the sound of the alarm, nuzzling her face into her pillow as she heard Danny switch it off. Her eyes opened blearily as she heard the steady rhythm of the shower followed by the sound of Danny dressing quietly in the wardrobe. She listened as he padded down the stairs, the faint smell of fresh coffee soon floating throughout the house. She smiled to herself as he returned to their bedroom. Danny pressed his lips to hers, his hand brushing her fringe from her face.  
"See you tonight." He whispered, nudging her nose with his. Propping herself up on her elbow and grabbing the end of his tie firmly, Linda captured his lips once more. He groaned as the kiss intensified, flattening her into the rumpled bed-covers. His forehead rested against hers as they both caught their breath.  
"I love you." She voiced softly, gazing up at him.  
"I love you _more_. I'll see you later."  
"Bye." Linda whispered as he straightened his tie with a smirk before heading out the door. She sighed, listening to the front door as it closed behind him.

* * *

Their weekend had _finally_ fallen into place. There had been a few disruptions; Danny had caught a case last minute, though for the most part – it had worked out in the end. Linda glanced across at him as he drove them out of the City. She reached over to him, the backs of her fingers tracing his jaw line to the lobe of his ear.  
"I'm sorry about this weekend…" He said quietly, catching her fingers and bringing them to his lips. "All the interruptions, the case – getting in the way… You know _I_ really wanted it to be just _us_, right?"  
"I know, Danny. It's okay, _really_. _We_ are okay." She replied squeezing his hand as he pulled into the drive, parking behind Jamie's Chevelle. He looked across at her lovingly.  
"I meant what I said last night; I _always_ love you. I'm always thinking about you."  
"Always?"  
"Always."

"Hey, so _how_ was your weekend with my brother?" Erin asked, elbowing Linda as they set the dining-table together. "Or don't I wanna know?" Linda scrunched her nose with a grin.  
"Probably not." She answered as Erin laughed, pulling a face and wrapping her arm around Linda's shoulders.  
"Well, Nicki and I would be _happy_ to take the boys for a weekend, whenever you and Danny want."  
"Thank-you. And you know _we_ can take Nicki whenever _you_ need a little break as well." She replied with a smile. Erin rolled her eyes, shooting Linda a grin.  
"Okay, you better go find Frank and the guys." Linda said as Henry, Jack and Sean trooped into the dining-room their arms laden with plates of food. Erin nodded, ruffling Jack's hair as she wandered through the living-room.

"So you had a good weekend at your Grandpas'?" Danny asked as he and Linda helped Sean and Jack get ready for bed, later that night.  
"Yup. We had dinner and went fishing off the pier." Jack started, pulling his pyjama shirt over his head.  
"Sean, did you give up the great green-vegetable-strike?" Linda asked with a frustrated sigh as Sean shook his head. "Okay, we'll work on that." She added catching Danny's eye as he chuckled.  
"Grandpa taught us about restaurants. And told us never to order chilli from a fast-food place, _ever_."  
"Well, that's good advice." Danny nodded as Linda tucked Sean in, brushing his hair back from his forehead.  
"And to learn to cook sandwiches!" Sean added loudly, looking up at his parents with a grin.  
"And then to know how to cook for a girl." Jack chimed in from the door-way, taking off his glasses. Linda raised her eyebrows at Danny who suppressed a laugh. "And Grandpa said we can always live in our car."  
"Alright then, it sounds like you learned a _lot_ with Grandpa and Pops." Linda said swatting Danny as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Night Sean, we love you." She said, pushing Danny and Jack out the door and flicking off the light with a smile. Linda turned to Jack, her hands on his shoulders. "You, bed."

"I remember guy's weekends with Dad and Grandpa." Danny said as he unbuttoned his shirt with a smile, poking his head around the wardrobe door. "Old movies, getting to hang out in the City, making sandwiches…"  
"Uh-huh, so that's where you learned your culinary skills?" She joked, glancing at him as she took out her earrings with a smile. He poked his tongue out at her. "I'm really glad the boys had a good weekend. But, _please_ tell me we have a few more years before we need to worry about Jack and Sean cooking dinner for _girls_?" Linda said with a worried frown. Danny grinned, climbing into his side of the bed and kissing her quickly.  
"I don't think we need worry. They can't even make sandwiches yet." Linda breathed a sigh of relief with a half-laugh. She settled comfortably against his shoulder, his arm cradling her to him.

* * *

Her family had never been big on holidays. She and her sister, Wendy had usually resented the forced quality time. Though, of course their relationship was different now – which she loved. Holidays had only started to really _mean_ something when she had met Danny and his family. There was something about Thanksgiving with the Reagans. It was Henry's favourite holiday… And over the years it had become one of hers.  
They'd set up in the hospital, waiting for news on Henry. Jamie had finished his tour, and was helping Sean and Jack with their homework; Nicki positioned herself on the window-sill beside them.  
The angioplasty had worked. Henry would be fine. They had collectively sighed in relief. Henry meant so much to them all.

"I wish we could bring Thanksgiving to Grandpa." Jamie said quietly, scratching his head as he handed Linda a steaming cup of coffee in the hospital cafeteria. She frowned, an idea forming as she glanced at her brother-in-law.  
"Jamie…" She said slowly, grabbing his arm. "You're a _genius_."  
"What?" Linda shushed him. Handing her coffee back to him quickly, digging in her pocket for her cell.  
"You go find your Dad; I'll call Danny and Erin." She said walking backwards holding her cell to her ear, leaving him standing in the middle of the cafeteria – a coffee in each hand.  
"Wait, what?"

Standing on the step-stool in the Reagan kitchen, Linda rifled through the overhead cabinet.  
"Where is that stupid casserole-dish?" She muttered, stretching her arm towards the back of the cupboard, the step-stool tipping violently.  
"Whoa!" She heard Danny exclaim behind her, his large hands resting on each of her thighs, steadying her. Linda glanced down at her husband with a smile as she passed him a large ceramic bowl from the depths of the cupboard.  
"Hey, when did you get here?"  
"Just in time, apparently." He replied, taking the bowl. One hand still rested on her leg as she rose to her tip-toes continuing to rummage through the cupboard.  
"Did you get my message?"  
"Yeah, something about having Thanksgiving at the hospital with Grandpa?"  
"Uh-huh." Linda answered passing him down a large platter, with a smile. "Erin and Nicki are making the pie and taking care of the vegetables. Jamie's setting up in the cafeteria – he managed to talk some of the nurses into letting him use a couple of tables for all of us." She added, moving to descend from the step-ladder. He lifted her down easily, kissing her softly as he set her down. "Which means; you and I are on turkey-duty." Danny nodded, shaking his head with a smile as Linda darted around the kitchen, gathering plates, cutlery and Grandpa's favourite turkey-platter.

"Honey, can you slow down? You're making me dizzy." He said with a grin, leaning back against the bench as she bustled around the island bench. Linda pulled open the oven with a grimace examining the turkey.  
"Almost… Can you take a look at this? I've never done the turkey without Henry." She muttered. Crouching beside her, he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.  
"He's going to be alright." Danny said reassuringly kissing her hair as she nodded, closing the oven door. "He's tough, the angioplasty worked and he's recovering really well. He's going to be fine. We all are."  
"I know." She sighed, sitting on the floor beside the oven. She leaned into Danny's shoulder, her back resting against the lower kitchen-cabinets. "I'm just glad that someone was here with him. I mean, it could have been…" She said quietly.  
"I'm really glad it was _you_."  
"Huh?"  
"_You_, you're really great in an emergency situation. You're calm; you don't get all freaked-out and panic. You don't lose your head. You're smart. You always know what to do." Linda scoffed, shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. Danny continued. "I'm serious. I'm so _thankful_ it was you."

"Aunt Linda, I've got pie!" Nicki announced marching into the kitchen with a grin. She paused tilting her head to the side as she caught sight of her Aunt and Uncle sitting on the kitchen floor in front of the oven. His arm draped around her, her head on his chest tucked beneath his chin. "Chop, chop. We eat at four!" Nicki added with a giggle as the oven chimed loudly.

"Alright, everybody ready?" Danny asked, glancing around the decorated cafeteria tables at his family. He squeezed Linda's hand quickly as they stood, shushing everyone as they watched Frank briskly roll Henry into the dining-area with a large smile.  
"Happy Thanksgiving!"

* * *

Linda leant against the window-frame, smiling to herself as fresh heavy snow blanketed the front-lawn. There was something about New York when it snowed. Yeah, it could be impractical – but that didn't make it any less beautiful. The snow made everything feel brand-new. Like anything could happen. Linda lifted the window, breathing in the crisp, clean scent of the snow. She watched her breath fog in front of her in the cold night air with a smile. Closing the window and folding her arms across her chest, Linda felt her smile stretch into a grin. The snow was here to stay - for a while, anyway.

"Here." Linda said wrapping a chunky blue scarf around Jack's neck. "Don't make that face, it's cold out." She said with a smile, ruffling his hair and handing him his hat. Linda glanced around at her family as they pulled on knitted hats and scarves, mittens and boots in the Reagan foyer, before trooping out the front door. Linda laughed as Sean and Jack bounded down the front-steps. They shrieked, chasing and tackling each other, sinking into the snow gleefully. Danny shook his head; his grin wide as Nicki raced passed him to join them.

She wasn't sure who threw the first snow-ball, though she suspected Jamie. It had hit Erin's stomach with a thud, knocking her back a step as flakes of snow fell from her jacket. She watched as Frank and Henry chuckled from their spot on the porch. All-out war had soon erupted.  
"_Girls versus boys!_" Nicki yelled, her gloved hands cupping her mouth. She grinned from the top of the stairs. Erin glanced at Linda, elbowing her with a wink. They'd hurriedly scattered across the yard, flecks of snow flying from their shoes.

"We need a plan." Linda whispered, wiping her reddened nose with the back of her hand. "We're outnumbered."  
"Tell me about it – I forgot how fast Uncle Jamie could run." Nicki replied, clutching her side. Linda laughed breathlessly, her hands on her knees as the three of them huddled behind the front-wall. Erin chuckled as she knelt in the wet snow, pressing fresh snow-balls together. The melting snow seeped into the fabric of her jeans.  
"They're faster, but we are _smarter_." Erin replied peeping over the wall with a grin and lobbing a snow-ball at Jack who dodged it, laughing loudly.

Linda held her breath as she silently crept around the side wall of the Reagan house. She glanced across the yard catching sight of Nicki, throwing a series of snow-balls at Sean and Jack chasing them down the drive.  
"Hey, guys! Not near the road!" She called stepping into the middle of the driveway watching Nicki shepherd the boys up the front-stairs and towards the centre of the front-yard. She grinned, shaking her head, her breathe clouding in the cold air before her. She glanced at the snow-covered street. It was so beautiful.  
"_Ow_!" Linda cried as a snow-ball collided with her behind, soaking into her jeans. "_Hey_!" She whipped around quickly, catching a glimpse of Danny's cheeky grin as he sprinted across the lawn away from her. Oh, it was _so_ on.

Linda ducked around her family as they scattered across the front-yard, tossing large and increasingly sloppy snow-balls at each other, tearing after her husband. She half-laughed, glancing over her shoulder as Jack and Sean followed her enthusiastically, Erin and Nicki trailing behind them, Jamie bringing up the rear. Linda frowned as Danny headed towards the side of the house. Narrowing her eyes, she changed course. She pressed a finger to her lips, grabbing Erin's hand as the rest of the family halted to a colliding stop and gathered around her.  
"He's coming around the other side. Get ready." She whispered, back-tracking quickly and crossing the front-lawn. They paused by the front-steps, each of them bending quickly and pressing together fresh mounds of snow. Linda chuckled as Danny reached the front-yard, glancing over his shoulder as he stepped into the open lawn.  
"Now!" Erin hissed as Danny was caught off guard and mercilessly bombarded with snow by his family. Linda laughed at his shocked expression as Sean and Jack launched themselves at Danny, tackling him bodily into the trampled snow. The pile grew as they all joined in, the slushing snow covering them all from their knitted hats to their boots.

"Alright kids, dinner!" Frank called from the porch, his hands tucked into the pockets of his coat as he surveyed his children and grandchildren joyously rolling around in the snow. He smiled as they looked up awkwardly untangling themselves from each other, sodden and dishevelled.

Linda smiled, accepting Nicki's hand as she hauled her to her feet. She glanced at Danny, still flat on his back in the wet snow as Sean crawled off him, latching onto Jamie who hoisted him easily over his shoulder leading him towards the porch. Linda smirked, stooping to gather a handful of icy snow and dropping it discreetly onto an exposed section of Danny's abdomen. Linda grinned as he started, staring up at her with an astonished smile. She winked, darting away from him quickly before he could retaliate. _Gotcha._

Frank shook his head as his family trooped up the stairs, each peeling off snow-soaked layers of clothing as they marched through the front-door.  
"Nice shot." He said quietly to Linda as she passed him, her hands on Jack's shoulders. She grinned, shrugging slightly.  
"He had it coming."  
"I think you had all better change before dinner." Henry said with a bright smile looking around at his red-faced, panting family. "There's a trunk full of clothes from when you were kids, upstairs. I'm sure you will _all_ be able to find something clean." He added, accepting various hats and gloves from them as they tailed; shivering slightly, after Jamie to the second floor still nudging one another, chuckling quietly.

"Better?" Linda asked Sean, her hand brushing back his damp hair as she knelt to roll-up the sleeves of the old hockey jersey he had pulled on, which had once belonged to Jamie. "Isn't it great that Grandpa still has all these old clothes?" She smiled at Sean and Jack who nodded, enjoying the novelty of wearing the warm, miss-matched apparels that had clothed their father and uncles for years. "Here, put these on." She added, handing them each a pair of thick, brightly coloured woollen socks.  
"Hey boys, we're setting the table." Nicki stated, poking her head through the door with a grin. Linda smiled glancing at her niece, sometimes she looked _so_ much like Erin it was uncanny. The fact that Nicki was dressed in an old pair of Erin's jeans and her mother's red track-team sweatshirt – made the resemblance even more accurate.  
"You look adorable." Linda said as Nicki rolled her eyes with a grin.  
"Thanks. Don't tell Mom, but I think I wanna raid her teenage closet. There's some pretty cool stuff in there." Linda laughed as Jack and Sean followed their cousin down the hall, hopping awkwardly as they tugged on their socks.

She couldn't help but smile as she glanced around at the Reagans. They had certainly never had Sunday dinner in sweats before. Everyone was warm and clean and bright-faced. She leant against the door-frame watching as Jamie adjusted the hood of a faded blue jumper that had once belonged to Joe, elbowing Danny who was dressed in an old grey Marines sweatshirt of Frank's. Picking up a few discarded items of soaking wet clothing from the foyer floor, she headed for the laundry grinning at Erin - who was dressed in a pair of Joe's old jeans, her knees exposed through the fringing denim and a soft purple sweater that had been her mother's - as she passed. Linda flicked the switch on the machine, stepping back as it rattled into life.

"Hey, time to eat." Danny announced, startling her as she exited the laundry. He grinned, looking her up and down, his smile broadening. Linda rolled her eyes.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. You just, look really _good_ in my clothes." He answered with a small laugh. Linda glanced down at herself with a grin. She was wearing an old soft baseball jersey of his, with long red sleeves tucked into a pair of his dark-blue sweatpants, her toes enclosed by a pair of fluffy grey socks.  
"Funny."  
"No I'm serious, it's cute!" He protested, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her as she wriggled in his grasp. "It's _very_ cute." Danny whispered in her ear as they walked towards the chattering table. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, her fingers clasping his.

Linda smiled handing Frank a mug of coffee as she passed his armchair, sinking into the couch cushions beside Danny. She tucked her feet beneath her legs, her back against his side. Danny's arm stretched across the back of the lounge behind her head as Henry picked up the remote, flicking it towards the TV before sitting between Jack and Sean on the other lounge.  
"Now _this_ is a heist film." Henry started glancing at Sean and Jack as the opening credits of the original _'Ocean's 11'_ crackled across the screen. Erin caught Linda's eye with a grin from her spot on the cushion-covered floor where Nicki rested comfortably against her. Linda grinned glancing around at her family crammed together in the sun-room as the sky darkened outside. She loved it when it snowed. It felt like anything could happen.

* * *

"Just don't make me laugh again." Jamie pleaded as Danny patted his shoulder affectionately with a grin.  
"Ow, geez!" Jamie cried as Linda gingerly pressed a frozen-bag of peas to his severely bruised face. She shushed him, holding her hand beneath his chin and tilting his head towards the light. She watched as he winced, his bruised eyes scrunching painfully.  
"Sorry." Linda muttered concentrating on dabbing at the cut that had re-opened on his bottom-lip.  
"You know, you usually ask me a hundred questions when you're patching me up." Jamie said as Linda handed Danny the bloodied gauze she had been using. They exchanged a look, before she turned back to Jamie with a smile.  
"You already told us what happened. You're a clumsy kid. _And_ I'm not asking you any questions - because the more you talk, the more your lip bleeds. So, shut-it." She replied shaking her head and re-applying the peas. Jamie nodded as she pressed his hand to the bag. "Okay, you can go watch football now. Keep the peas."

Linda gathered the various blood-stained gauzes that littered the table together, dumping them in the bin as she headed to the sink washing her hands thoroughly. She glanced across at Danny, his arms folded across his chest.  
"You're worried about him." She observed drying her hands and crossing the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his biceps, holding him in place. "Being _undercover_." She muttered into his shoulder.  
"You're not supposed to know about that." He chided quietly.  
"Well, he didn't exactly fall down a set of stairs this time, did he?" Danny shook his head resignedly.  
"Please _don't_ say anything. Gramps and Erin don't know anything about it." He pleaded with a sigh. Linda shook her head with a small frown.  
"I won't. But you _are_ worried about him."  
"Yeah, of course I am. I mean, _look_ at him! Aren't you?" She nodded kissing his collarbone as he hugged her.  
"Yes. I worry about him - almost as much as I worry about _you_."

* * *

Linda leant her hip against the door of the patrol-car, watching through the window as Jack and Sean slept on the back-seat. She sighed, hugging her coat tightly around her. How had this happened? How had they been watching the Jets game that afternoon? Eating dinner? Joking around with Erin and Nicki? Chatting to Henry? Singing in the car? It all seemed so far away. She blinked back tears as Danny gathered her to him…  
_Finally_ they were able to leave. She could barely talk as he drove them home. She half-listened as he ranted, his voice low as the boys slept in the backseat. She felt sick. She'd finally had to tell him to stop talking. The lump in her throat aching painfully, Linda sighed, her hand on her forehead as she actively tried to _not_ look at the shattered windscreen.  
Danny was silent as he parked on the curb in front of their house. Furiously she climbed out of the car, slamming the door and helping a drowsy Sean out of his seat. Exhausted, they ascended the front-steps, both boys wearily following them inside.

Danny stared at the ceiling, listening to his wife breathing beside him. His stomach clenched, the silence enveloping the room. He was still angry. He vowed silently to himself that he would _find_ whoever it was that had shot at his kids, his wife, his _family_… He hated that they had been exposed to that. He hated that they had been scared. He'd stood silently outside the door of the bathroom, his heart wrenching. He was sure he had heard his wife's muffled sobs, drowned out by the sound of the shower. He just wanted to fix it. To make it better.  
"You awake?" Danny whispered glancing across at her, her profile illuminated in the dim-light. Her arms crossed over the top of the duvet.  
"Yeah."  
"You okay?"  
"No." She breathed. "Are you?"  
"Not really." He admitted, reaching across the bedspread for her hand. "Babe…"  
"Mom? Dad?"  
Danny propped himself up on his elbow, Linda mirrored him as Sean and Jack stood in the open door-way to their bedroom.  
"Can we stay in here?" Sean asked quietly, as he and Jack made their way toward the edge of the bed.  
"Of course." Linda whispered, glancing at Danny through the darkened room as Sean and Jack crawled between them, burrowing under the rumpled quilt. Danny watched as their boys – their _babies_ – made themselves comfortable; Sean and his bear half-sharing Linda's pillow, Jack curling into Danny's side. Extending his arm, Danny gently brushed the hair from Linda's forehead as she kissed Sean's forehead, his eyes fluttering closed.

The school had called. Linda had rushed through the doors of the front-office breathlessly. She found Jack sitting in one of the chairs in the reception area.  
"Jack!" She cried dropping to her knees in front of him. He fell into her arms, burying his face in her shoulder, his glasses dangling in his hand.  
"Come on, let's go home." She said quietly, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and nodding politely to the school-nurse. He was quiet as she drove them home, Linda watched in the review mirror as he stared out the window beside him, the midday sunlight streaming through the car.  
Linda followed him inside the house, dropping her bag and keys on the hall-table, taking his coat from him. He stood quietly in the middle of the living-room, studying his shoes.  
"Are you mad?" Jack asked looking up at her. "About school?" Linda felt her eyes fill with tears as she stared at her ten-year-old. She shook her head, pulling him into a tight hug.  
"No baby, I'm not mad." She whispered, kissing his hair. She felt his tears soak into the fabric of her shirt, his small hands clutching her waist.  
She released him gently, her thumbs wiping his tear-stained cheeks.  
"I'm gonna call Daddy, okay? See if he can come home?" Linda said softly as Jack nodded, sniffling.

Linda smiled tightly; the lump in her throat returning, her eyes watering as she watched Danny walk through to the kitchen wrapping his arms around Jack. Her chest constricted as Jack buried his face in his father's chest, his shoulders shaking. Danny kissed Jack's head, his eyes closed as he held his son.

They'd been driving each other crazy all week, unable to agree on anything. Sunday dinner had been a disaster. She was so sick of _hearing_ about the case, of _talking_ about the case. Of _reliving_ it all…  
They'd driven home in silence. Sean and Jack chatted quietly between themselves in the backseat. She sighed staring out the new, intact windscreen. Linda glanced across at Danny. His jaw clenched, his eyes focused on the road.  
As much as she hated to admit it, Jamie had been right. Of course Danny was the best detective they had; she knew that. This one was just way too close to home. She could see how it affected him. How it affected them all. She stretched her arm across the console, resting it lightly on his leg. Linda smiled as his hand covered hers, his fingers grasping hers.  
She just wanted to _protect_ them. All of them…

Danny sighed, wrapping his arms around Linda's waist as she stood in the door-way of Jack's bedroom, still in his dress-blues. He kissed her hair as she leant back into his embrace, crossing her arms over his, holding them in place.  
"Do you think he's okay?" She whispered faintly as Jack slept peacefully. Danny nodded.  
"He will be. Are you?"  
"Yeah." She replied honestly, closing her eyes as his lips found her pulse-point. She grasped his hands, her fingers threading through his. _Somehow_ through all of it; she and Danny had become closer - reaching a new level of understanding, of respect, of love…  
She reached into her back-pocket, her fingers tracing the edge of his shield. Her stomach flipped as she remembered his words from earlier that afternoon. He had given her his shield. The gesture had made her heart race. She didn't want him to stop being a cop. It was such a huge part of who he was. He loved it. And she loved him, all of him. She would _never_ ask him to do that.  
_"I just need you to know that I would."_

"You can have this back." She whispered, pulling his shield out of her pocket and placing it in his hands. She smiled as he squeezed her tightly, peppering her neck with kisses. She covered her mouth with her hand, suppressing a giggle as she squirmed in his arms. Shushing him as he laughed, Linda pushed Danny lightly up the hallway towards their bedroom.  
"You sure you're alright?" Danny asked quietly, dropping his shield onto the dresser. Linda nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear, glancing up at him as she pulled back the duvet and crawled beneath the covers. He joined her, lying on his side facing her. Biting her lip, she moved across the mattress towards him.  
"Yeah, just don't let me go, okay?" She said quietly snuggling closely into his embrace; his arms snaked around her waist. She held his large hand between both of hers, kissing the inside of his palm softly.  
"_Never_." He whispered, his warm breath trickling down the length of her spine.

* * *

The four of them had spent the day in Central Park. Linda grinned, her arm around Sean's shoulders as Jack and Danny walked ahead of them, hand in hand. After everything that had happened over the past week, they needed a day like today. As the afternoon sun began to fade and the breeze whistled through the trees, they had headed home to Staten Island.

"Hey, are you okay?" Linda asked Jack gently grasping his shoulders as she perched on the arm of the lounge, her eyes meeting his. Jack nodded staring down at his hands, which Linda looped through hers. "Are you nervous about school?" He shrugged non-committedly. Linda nodded. "Uh-huh. You wanna talk about it?"  
"The other day… When, I cried. Everyone saw…" He mumbled, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
"Jack, there is _nothing _wrong with crying." Linda said, her heart aching in her chest as she looked into her son's blue eyes. "When something _bad_ or sad happens, when something hurts us or _scares_ us – it is _okay_ to cry about it. It's normal. It's healthy." She smiled. Jack's nose scrunched as he nodded contemplating his mother's words. "You don't need to worry about what the kids at school may or may not think, honey."  
"I just wanna be strong like Dad." He muttered. Linda shook her head, her hands cupping his young face.  
"Baby, part of what makes Daddy strong - is that he's _not_ afraid to cry. We _all_ cry – _all_ of us. And I promise – it's _okay_ to cry, Jack. Because when horrible things happen, sometimes _crying_ helps us get through them. It helps us to just; let it out, to let it go. It _helps_ us to be stronger." She finished reassuringly. He nodded, his face breaking into a genuine smile. "Come here." Linda said wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  
"I love you, Mom." Jack said quietly into her shoulder. Linda smiled, her eyes watering as she held him.  
"I love you too."

* * *

"Okay guys; just put the groceries on the counter. I'll be back in a minute." Linda said over her shoulder, letting the screen-door snap closed behind her. She smiled, bounding down the front-steps as Danny pulled into the drive. She frowned, standing on the bottom-step watching as he crossed the lawn wearily. He looked _exhausted_. Some days; she just wanted to hold him - to take away the weight of his day - to never let him go. Danny's face relaxed slightly into a tight smile as he stood before her, his arms dropping to his sides.

Linda held his face in her hands; his stubbled cheeks grazing the tips of her fingers as her thumbs softly traced his cheekbones. His eyes drifted closed, leaning his face into her soft hands. She kissed his forehead, her lips smoothing his furrowed brow. He was cute, she thought as she moved to gather him to her. His eyes remained closed as she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She felt him exhale softly into the lee of her shoulder; her fingernails lightly scraped the nape of his neck beneath his collar. Her lips brushed the corner of his jawline. Danny's large hands came to rest on her hips as he pulled back from her embrace. His dark eyes met her bright blue irises in the overcast afternoon, the wind whipping her short blonde hair across her face. Linda frowned, her hands cradling his face again.  
"You look tired." She said quietly as he laughed softly.  
"You look pretty." Danny replied. Linda rolled her eyes with a smile. Her eyes fell to his lips, chapped from the cold. Tenderly, she covered them with her own. Her fingers moved from his face and slid into his short hair. His fingers grasped her hips through her jeans as she deepened the kiss. He tasted like coffee. Linda suspected a few cups of station-coffee were all he had consumed that day. His hands glided up her sides, his palms bunching the material of her sweater. She gasped softly into his mouth as the cold wind crept beneath her sweater, causing a series of goose-bumps to spread across her skin. Breaking the kiss with a grin, Danny rested his forehead against hers.

"You okay?" Linda murmured, her hands falling to his broad shoulders. He leaned into her again.  
"I am now."  
"Mom!"  
Linda smiled against Danny's lips, her brow creasing as she chuckled softly.  
"Come on." She whispered, tugging on the lapel of his jacket and leading him through the front-door.

* * *

Linda inhaled deeply, her stomach churning as she stood before Tracey Gates' front-door. _Hold it together_. She urged herself blinking back tears as she knocked tentatively.  
"Linda." Tracey wept her face crumpling as she hugged Linda tightly on the stoop.  
"I'm so sorry." Linda whispered, clutching Tracey. "I'm so sorry."  
Linda sighed as she was ushered inside, her heart aching as she caught sight of the numerous funeral brochures that littered the dining-room table. Linda gulped, forcing a friendly smile as Tracey's children hugged her waist, their young faces tear-stained and tired. She glanced across at Tracey who busied herself with the kettle, preparing cups of tea.  
"Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks." Linda said quietly as she accepted a steaming cup of tea from Tracey. "This is probably a stupid question, but – how are you feeling?" She asked awkwardly glancing across at her. Tracey offered her a small smile, shaking her head.  
"I feel like I got too comfortable." Tracey admitted quietly as they settled on the couch. "You know, Roland being on the job for so long, being _safe_ for so long. I think I thought that it could never happen. Not to us. Isn't that crazy? That Roland was _too_ good. That he worked too hard to come home to us every night. I just expected him to be here… Because he knew how much we needed him. That maybe it wouldn't happen to _us_... How could this have happened?" She sobbed softly, burying her head in her hands. Linda rubbed her hands along Tracey's back soothingly as she felt hot salty tears fill her eyes.  
"It's gonna be okay." Linda whispered faintly. "I know it doesn't seem like it now. But it will be." She finished lamely. Tracey nodded watching as her children stepped into the room. "_They_ need you." Linda breathed. "More than ever." Tracey sniffled nodding once more.  
"This is the thing we were always afraid of." She finished inaudibly.

Linda glanced down at the various photographs scattered across the coffee-table. Tracey was right. Losing her husband in the line of duty, or losing him (or their boys) at all - was what she the most afraid of. Linda bit her lip; Tracey was _living_ her greatest fear. She could barely imagine it. Linda choked back a sob as she picked up a photograph from the strewn pile. It was them. Danny was grinning, his arm around her shoulders, her fringe falling into her eyes as she laughed. Roland and Tracey stood behind them, their faces young and full of joy. It was their wedding day; the photo had been taken at Tracey and Roland's reception. Linda scanned the picture, she could remember that day. They had been so happy.  
"We have to pick out a few pictures for the service-sheet. To, to be displayed in the church for when we - when we have the funeral." Tracey murmured, meeting Linda's gaze as she nodded.

Linda wiped her eyes as she walked through the front-door of their home. She sighed, she needed to see Danny. To hold him. To ensure for herself, that he was alright. He probably wouldn't get a chance to come home and change, she supposed. He probably hadn't eaten all day either. Decisively Linda bounded up the stairs, heading towards Danny's side of their wardrobe. Scanning the contents of his wardrobe, she brushed her hand across the sleeves of his shirts lightly. She paused, her mind drifting back to Tracey; who would never pick out clothes for her husband again – with the exception of his funeral. She would never run him a set of clean clothes or a fresh plate of food at the station again. Linda sniffed, her eyes blearing. She really wanted to see Danny. Exhaling, Linda pulled a clean light blue shirt from a hanger. He always looked good in blue. She smiled, grabbing his favourite tie from the rack as well as a clean suit jacket. She trooped down the stairs quickly, pulling the door closed behind her. Mostly, she just wanted to hug him.

Linda smiled tightly as Jack and Sean ran from the kitchen, leaving their Sunday dinner plates on the island bench.  
"Hand." Linda said firmly extending her own and taking Danny's badly bandaged one into hers.  
"It's fine." He protested as she dragged him towards the sink, pulling the First-Aid kit across the counter. She shushed him, gently un-wrapping the blood-stained bandage from his hand. He winced, grunting uncomfortably, his other hand gripping the edge of the sink beside her hip. Danny pressed his face into her shoulder-blade as cold water rushed into the broken skin of his knuckles. She gently moved his wrist, bending it up and then down, holding his large hand in both of hers.  
"You okay?" He mumbled, his eyes scanning her face as she padded his hand dry. Linda turned to face him, resting back against the sink. She shrugged, her eyes not meeting his as she concentrated on freshly bandaging his hand and wrist. He flexed his hand as she folded the sleeve of his sweatshirt down over his wrist. She tucked her hands under her elbows, her lips pursed as she looked up at him, her chest constricting.  
"We went to their wedding." She whispered inaudibly. He nodded, his hands grasping her shoulders.  
"I know." He murmured pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Her fingertips clutched his shoulder-blades as she blinked away tears.

"I gotta get back." Danny said quietly, kissing her collarbone softly. She nodded, releasing him as Erin and Jamie walked into the kitchen, their arms laden with additional plates. "I'll see you later." He added, pressing a kiss to her forehead quickly.  
"Please tell me you're planning on changing your clothes?" Erin said, pulling a face as Danny walked past her tugging on his jacket.  
"What?"  
"Dude, you need to shower." Jamie stated placing the stack of plates he had been holding into the sink. Erin leaned back against the sink beside Linda. Danny frowned as they both nodded in unison.  
"Love you." Linda laughed, brushing the palm of her hand across her eyes as Erin wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Danny stood at the base of the church steps, his hands resting on Jack's shoulders. They watched as Linda gently passed Tracey her newly Baptised infant with a kind smile, Sean standing by her side.  
"It was a good Christening." Jack said quietly, leaning back against Danny. "Mom did really good."  
"Yeah, she did." He agreed as Linda hugged Tracey briefly before taking Sean's hand in hers and descending the stairs.  
"Hey." Danny greeted her quietly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Linda smiled her eyes watering as she leant into his chest.  
"Are we going to Grandpa's now?" Sean asked tugging on Linda's hand.  
"Yes, we're headed to Grandpa's." Danny sighed, ruffling Sean's hair with a smile. "Come on." He added leading his family towards their car, piling the boys into the backseat. He watched as Linda paused, her hand on the open door. He followed her gaze back to the stairs of the church; to where Tracey was standing detached from the crowd, her children huddled around her.  
"You need a minute?" Danny asked quietly, his hand on her elbow. Linda smiled shaking her head, pressing her lips to his cheek softly. His eyes drifted closed as her lips lingered against his skin, his hand slipping to her waist. She pulled back with a smile, climbing into the car.

* * *

"Hey, is your Dad okay?" Linda asked sleepily, rubbing her face with the palm of her hand as Danny walked into their darkened bedroom loosening his tie.  
"Yeah, he's fine…" Danny answered quietly, peeling off his shirt. "A friend of his had a thing… I think my Dad has a - a _girlfriend_."  
"What?" Linda laughed faintly, leaning back against the head-board.  
"You heard me." He muttered, shooting her a look over his shoulder as he pulled off his shoes.  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Or, maybe more of a _beneficial _friend? I don't know. And I don't wanna know."  
"_Who_?"  
"Melanie Maines, the investigative reporter."  
"Huh." Linda said with a small nod, watching her husband shift uncomfortably on the edge of their bed.  
"Seriously, that's all you have to say?"  
"Honey, what do you want me to say?" She grinned with a shrug, reaching over to him as he crawled beneath the doona. "He's an adult. He's single…"  
"He's my _Dad!_" He whispered loudly with a shudder. "It's _weird!_" Linda burst into hushed laughter, her hand covering her mouth as she moved closer to him, laughing into his shoulder. "Okay, stop laughing."  
"I'm sorry." She chortled, her shoulders shaking. "You're just so _cute_ when you're freaking-out."  
"I'm not _freaking-out_." He hushed; the corners of his mouth twitching, unable to contain his smile as his wife's infectious laughter reverberated quietly throughout their bedroom.  
"Oh you _so_ are." Linda whispered, kissing his shoulder lightly. Danny groaned in response, shaking his head with a chuckle closing his eyes as Linda collapsed into giggles beside him once more.

* * *

"Hey." Linda greeted wedging her cell between her ear and her shoulder as she handed Jack his lacrosse bag, closing the car door quickly.  
_"Hi, are you busy?"_ Erin asked her voice crackling through the phone.  
"Nope, just taking the boys to lacrosse, what's going on?"  
_"My case just imploded."_ She heard Erin sigh exhaustedly. _"I'm heading in now, which means I'm going to be stuck _here_ all day and probably 'til late. Do you think you could pick up Nicki after her soccer game? Can she stay with you guys tonight?_"  
"Yeah of course. Are you okay?"  
_"Thank-you. Yeah, I'm okay. It's just this case… Anyway, Nicki has all her stuff with her. She's still grounded, so absolutely no fun, alright? Do you need me to bring anything for Sunday dinner?"_  
"No fun. Got it. Don't worry about dinner – we'll handle it. Just don't be late." Linda replied smiling into the phone.  
_"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks, Linda." _Erin said sincerely.  
"Anytime."

"Hey, cheer-squad." Nicki grinned, shouldering her soccer bag as she walked towards Linda and her young cousins standing on the sidelines of the soccer-field. Linda hugged her with a grin, kissing Nicki's short damp hair.  
"Honey, _you_ were great!" She said as Jack and Sean high-fived her excitedly. "You ready to go?" Nicki nodded waving goodbye to her team-mates over her shoulder. They crossed the surrounding fields, heading towards Linda's car.  
"So I guess I'm spending the last night of my sentence with you guys?" Nicki said, climbing into the passenger seat.  
"Yup. And I'm under strict instructions not to let you have _any_ fun tonight."  
"Nice."  
"Why isn't Nicki allowed to have fun?" Sean asked from the backseat. Linda glanced across at her niece who grimaced.  
"I've been grounded for the past week, Seano."  
"How come?"  
"Sean." Linda said warningly, glancing at him in the rear-view mirror.  
"What?" He asked shrugging. Nicki smiled, glancing over her shoulder at Sean and Jack.  
"Not telling the truth." She answered honestly, her large brown eyes meeting Linda's. The boys nodded, her answer sufficing as they chatted between themselves.

"Okay you two, go get cleaned up." Linda instructed as Sean and Jack raced passed her and up the stairs. "Uniforms in the laundry-basket! That goes for you too." She added glancing at Nicki who carried the groceries through to the kitchen. Linda eyed her niece as she placed assorted fruit in the fruit-bowl on the counter.  
"You wanna tell me about it?" Linda asked as Nicki rested against the bench with a sigh.  
"I got caught in a lie." She admitted. "Last weekend, Melissa snuck out to go to a party with some seniors and I covered for her. She told her parents that she was spending the night at my place, when she really went to the party. Mom found out and called Melissa's parents and both of us ended up grounded."  
"_Nicki_." Linda chastised, fixing her niece with a look.  
"I _know_, hence the week-long grounding." Nicki pulled a face, elbowing Linda. Linda smiled, shaking her head.  
"Come on, you never snuck out when you were a teenager?" Nicki probed, looking at Linda as she pulled ingredients for dinner out of the refrigerator. Nicki watched as Linda paused slightly behind the door.

Linda bit her lip, breaking into a relieved smile as she heard Danny walk through the front-door.  
"Hey!" He said loudly, closing the door behind him. "Babe, did you hear from Erin? We're supposed to look after Nicki tonight…"  
"Yeah, we're in here!" Linda replied as Danny walked through to the kitchen his eyes falling on his niece leaning against the bench beside his wife. "We're not having fun at all!" She added winking at him.  
"Good. No fun for you!" He instructed sternly, pointing at Nicki in mock-seriousness. Nicki rolled her eyes with a smile. "Hey!" Danny exclaimed gleefully as Sean and Jack raced into the kitchen, hugging him quickly.  
"Shower's free." Linda said glancing at Nicki, her eyebrows raised. "Just chuck your uniform in the basket." She added. Nicki nodded, pushing past the boys with a grin.

Danny smiled, switching off Jack's reading light and tucking in the covers around his sleeping son. He walked across the hall to Sean's room, leaning against the door-jam as his youngest shifted in his sleep, snuggling into his pillow. Wandering further down the hall, he paused outside the door of the spare-room listening to his wife and niece chatting while they made up the spare-bed.  
"Seriously, you never snuck out?" Nicki asked.  
"_Nicki_… Ugh, okay fine – I _may_ have snuck out to go to a concert in the City, _once_…" Linda answered, peeling back the duvet with a sigh.

Danny smiled, resting his head back against the wall. He knew this story. He had been there that night. At that same dingy concert-hall that had smelt of cigarette smoke that had hazed in a cloud above the heads of the crowd illuminated by the fuzzy yellow house-lights. It had been years before they had officially met. Back then, they had just been two kids at a concert. They didn't speak, they hadn't been introduced. Though he was sure she had passed him at the bar, her long blonde hair swishing past him. It had been on their second date that they had discovered that they had both been there that night. Realising how close they had been to potentially meeting years before. Danny had taken it as a sign; that they were always meant to be together. That she was the _one_.

"Aha! I knew it!" He heard Nicki crow, tossing a pillow at Linda.  
"Hey!" She swatted the pillow away. "Do _not_ tell your mother, I told you that!"  
"I promise." Nicki giggled, sliding the pillow into a fresh pillow-case. The room quietened and Danny moved to leave his eaves-dropping spot, he stopped abruptly standing still as he heard his wife's voice.  
"But seriously, Nicki – it is not okay for you to lie for your friends. What if something had happened to Melissa? Their parents should know where they are, they should know that their kids are safe."  
"I know." She agreed solemnly.  
"_Good!_" Linda laughed as she tugged the duvet into place. "Now go get ready for bed!"

Danny grinned, his hands folded behind his head as he lay stretched out on their bed.  
"What are you grinning at?" Linda asked as she switched off the bathroom light, sinking into her side of the bed. He shook his head with a shrug.  
"Nothin'… I'm just thinking about this concert I snuck out to when I was a teenager…" He watched as Linda froze, biting back her smile. "Oh, no wait - that was _you_!" He chuckled, prodding her gently in the side. She shook her head with a small smile.  
"Shut-up. _You_ were there too, big-ears." Linda answered as Danny moved towards her beaming mischievously. Linda burst into quiet laughter, squirming out of his grip as he tickled her, hiding her grin in her pillow.

* * *

Danny smiled as Linda gently bumped her nose against his. She shook her head with a smile, retrieving the remote from the coffee-table. He sighed, sinking back into the couch cushions as she tucked her feet beneath her legs. His arm fell across her knees as the opening-credits of _'It's A Wonderful Life'_ rolled across the screen. Danny stared at his hand, his fingers lightly tapping her knee.  
"Hey, uh – that thing Joanne was saying today…" He started quietly, his eyes not meeting hers. "You - you don't feel like that do you?"  
"Like what?"  
"What she said about - about how when Chris was there, he – he hadn't really been _there_…" Danny explained glancing at her nervously. He shifted beside her, studying his hand. "Do _you_, I mean – _you_ don't…?"  
"Honey?"  
"When I'm _here_, do you feel like I'm not totally _here_?"  
"Danny…" Linda said softly taking his hand in hers, forcing him to look at her. "_No_." She said meaningfully. He raised his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth twitching into a brief smile. Linda propped her elbow on his shoulder, her chin resting in her hand as her eyes scanned his face. "When you are home, you are _home_… And yeah, sometimes you get a call and you have to run – which can be frustrating, but it's your job and I _understand_." Danny's eyes met hers as she continued.  
"But Danny, I _never_ feel like you would rather be out working a case _instead of_ or _more_ _than_ being here at home with me and the boys… Never. And, I think maybe Chris was starting to…" Linda finished quietly, trailing the backs of her fingers along his jaw as he smiled. She scrunched her nose, regarding him with a small smile. Sometimes he was kind of adorable. "Jack, Sean and I - we _know_ how much you _love_ us. Danny, when you're here with us, you're _here_."

Linda smiled shyly, focusing her attention on the screen. Warmth spread across her chest as she felt Danny's eyes on her.  
"Would you just watch the movie, please?" She asked, trying not to smile and elbowing him playfully. She caught sight of his grin widening mischievously out of the corner of her eye.  
"I _am_ watching the movie."  
"No, you're not. You're watching _me_, watch the movie." She said placing her hand over his smiling face, snickering as he tried to kiss her fingers. She laughed; collapsing back onto the lounge as he gently tackled her, his body covering hers. Danny scattered feathered kisses along her collarbone as Linda laughed breathlessly, arching into him. Her legs wrapped around his. Her fingertips trailed his torso beneath his shirt.  
"Okay, so I'm not really watching the movie." He admitted with a grin staring down at her, his forearm supporting her head as she lay beneath him. Linda bit back a smile, shifting under the familiar, comfortable weight of his body upon hers.  
"Eh, it's okay - we know how it ends." She replied with a shrug, raising her lips towards his once more as the sounds of 'Auld Lang Syne' crackled through the television set.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Linda asked leaning back on her elbows on the floor of Jack's newly wallpapered bedroom, Jack and Sean on either side of her.  
"It's so cool!" Jack replied scanning the bright orange and blue baseball border that adorned the fresh white walls.  
"I liked the trains." Sean said, resting his head against Linda's shoulder. She kissed his forehead with a smile.  
"Me too. But this is Jack's room, so he gets to choose what it looks like." Linda answered lying back on the floor, her hand beneath her head as both boys joined her. "Speaking of which; what are we gonna do with these glow-in-the-dark stars, hon?" She asked glancing sideways at Jack, who studied the pale glowing stars that covered the ceiling with a frown.  
"Keep 'em." He nodded, Linda grinned. He may have out-grown the train wallpaper, but he was still her boy.  
"It's so big in here." Sean stated propping himself on an elbow and looking around Jack's empty room. "How come Jack gets the big room?"  
"_Honey_, it's not bigger. It's the exact same size as your room. I promise. There's just no furniture in here, that's all."  
"Maybe we shouldn't put furniture back in here." Jack suggested, glancing around at his spacious bedroom.  
"Uh-huh and you're just gonna sleep on the floor, are you?" Linda chuckled as Sean and Jack laughed.

Danny grinned, standing in the door-way of Jack's bedroom staring at his wife and sons as they lay side by side in the middle of the hardwood floors pointing out glow-in-the-dark constellations on the ceiling.  
"We gonna move this furniture in or what?" He asked stepping through the door. Jack shook his head with a grin.  
"Nope, I'm sleeping on the floor."  
"Oh, okay then." Danny shrugged sinking to the floor beside Sean, his head resting on a rolled-up drop-sheet.  
"Can we move my bed in here too?" Sean asked leaning against Danny's side.  
"No way." Jack answered immediately. Linda laughed, glancing across at Danny.  
"I don't think so, Sean. You two have been sharing for a week now. I think you could both use a break."  
"Plus, when we move Jack back in here – you'll get your room all to yourself again." Danny added nudging Sean who grinned with a nod.

"Hey, Mom?" Jack started quietly as he stacked books into his bookshelf. "Can Sean sleep-over in here tonight?" Linda smiled; adjusting the pillows on Jack's newly made bed.  
"Uh – yeah, it's fine by me. Are you sure you wanna share for one more night?" He nodded earnestly his eyes meeting her gaze.  
"Alright, then. Let's make up the trundle-bed." She said with a shrug, kissing his forehead. "_You_ are a really good brother."

"Okay, _seriously_ you two – lights out!" Linda called down the hall as she headed into the bedroom, a basket of laundry balanced on her hip. She rolled her eyes as Danny chuckled.  
"One more night." He smirked. Linda shook her head, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at the sounds of Jack and Sean chatting and giggling wafting from Jack's bedroom. Danny grinned poking his head around the door. "Guys! Now!"  
"They're cute." Linda muttered, picking up one of Jack's tee-shirts and folding it quickly.  
"They know it."  
"Geez, I wonder where they get that from?"  
"Oh, they definitely get that from _you_." He answered grinning as Linda threw him a look, tossing one of Sean's lacrosse shirts at him with a grin.

* * *

"Come on." Danny whispered ushering Sean and Jack quietly down the stairs. He halted as Sean's foot discovered a loudly squeaking floorboard. He glanced over his shoulder making sure Linda was still sleeping soundly. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, go!"  
"What are we doing?" Jack mumbled, rubbing his eyes as they padded into the kitchen.  
"We – are making Mom breakfast in bed." Danny answered pulling open the refrigerator and hastily placing ingredients on the bench.  
"Why?" asked Sean, yawning.  
"Because, it's Mother's Day and she's your mother."  
"Aren't we having Mother's Day dinner at Grandpa's tonight?"  
"Yeah, we are. But this is a _surprise_ - just for her." Danny answered as Jack perched on the bench beside him.  
"You're making her favourite, right?" Jack asked, hopping down from the bench and standing beside Danny as he started adding ingredients to a large blue mixing-bowl.  
"Yeah, blueberry and banana pancakes."  
"With honey." Sean added firmly, handing his father the bottle.  
"With honey." Danny repeated pouring the fresh pancake-mix into the frypan.

"Okay, upstairs." Danny whispered grinning as Sean and Jack crept passed him, each holding a bunch of bright flowers. He followed as they led him down the hall, balancing the tray laden with warm pancakes, fresh juice and coffee in his arms.  
"Morning!" Jack announced, bounding into the room and jumping onto Danny and Linda's bed. Sean joined him, landing in Linda's lap as she sat back against the head-board. She caught him with a laugh, hugging him to her as he squirmed beneath the warm covers, sitting beside her.  
"Happy Mother's Day." Danny said quietly kissing her softly, placing the tray on her knees.  
"What is this?" Linda laughed glancing down at the tray with a bewildered grin. "Breakfast in bed?"  
"We made you pancakes!" Sean beamed. "Blueberry and banana. _With_ honey."  
"My favourite." She said pressing her lips to his forehead as Danny crawling under the warm duvet beside Jack. "Thank-you." Linda added intently looking across at Danny, gently squeezing his shoulder. He kissed her knuckles. "_These_ look amazing."

"Okay, be good for your Mom." Danny said as he bustled towards the door kissing the tops of the boy's heads as he passed. "I'll see you later on at Mass." He added with a grin as Linda handed him his coat.  
"You be careful out there." She murmured, adjusting his collar. Danny nodded promising her that he would. Linda smiled kissing him lightly as he headed out the door, throwing her a grin over his shoulder as he trekked across the lawn.

* * *

Linda leaned against the door-frame of the kitchen. Watching as Jamie and Danny finished up the Sunday dishes. She grinned at Jamie as he passed her, nudging her gently. Wandering through to the kitchen she stood beside the island-bench, Danny's back to her. He glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of her. He smiled.  
"You're not supposed to help with the dishes on Mother's Day." He said quietly. Linda shook her head.  
"Oh, I'm not. You missed a spot." She added with a grin. Danny rolled his eyes.  
"You're a pain."  
"You love me." Danny smiled. She had him there. He dropped the tea-towel onto the counter, turning around and leaning back against the sink facing Linda.  
"You were right." He said quietly his gaze meeting hers, his arms folding across his chest.  
"I always am." She joked, hoisting herself up onto the bench. "Wait, what are we talking about?" Danny chuckled, shaking his head.  
"About me and Jamie; you were right. Joe was the bridge." Linda watched him with a compassionate smile.  
"So did you build a new one?" He shrugged, nodding slightly.  
"Started to…"  
"_Good_. Seriously Danny, you two are _so_ alike." Linda replied shaking her head, with a half-laugh. He frowned moving to stand between her knees. Linda's hands rested on his shoulders as he shifted closer to her. "Thank-you." She said quietly, her lips inches from his.  
"For what?" He whispered. Linda shrugged, smiling into his mouth.  
"For _breakfast _this morning… And just, for _everything_."


	3. Three

**A/N:** _Just some_ _more 'missing moments' between Danny and Linda Reagan over the course of the third season. Again, I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. It is a little longer than the previous two, but I hope you enjoy the read! _

* * *

Linda wrung her hands together pacing the length of the kitchen. She had officially surpassed _concerned_. She glanced down at the text he had sent her again. It still didn't make any sense. He wasn't answering her calls. She was usually fairly worried about Danny. He was her husband, the father of their children, the love of her life. She knew how difficult his job could be. How unpredictable. How dangerous. She knew the toll it could take. The scars it could leave… More than anything, she wanted to protect him. She wanted him safe. All the time. Linda pressed her hand to her forehead, blinking away tears. She always worried about Danny. But this - this was different…  
He had been jumpy for the last two days. On edge in a way she hadn't really seen before. Linda sighed staring at the ceiling, some days she wished he'd stayed in construction.  
She'd held it together in the squad-room, hugging him tightly as he pocketed Jack's rabbit's foot. She had told him she wasn't worried. And she had meant it. He always came home to her and their boys. Kicking off her shoes, she stared out the kitchen window into their backyard. She hadn't heard anything yet. She was nervous. Linda leant back against the bench, dialling Erin's number again.

Finally, her phone had buzzed loudly on the counter. Danny had texted her from Jackie's cell. He was okay. He was coming home. Linda sighed in relief, covering her face with her hands. She could breathe.  
She heard the slam of a car-door. Pushing open the screen-door she watched from the porch as Danny turned, waving over his shoulder to Jackie who drove from their street. Turning her attention to Danny, Linda surveyed him quickly. He was covered in dirt; his white shirt was un-tucked, clinging to him and rolled messily at the sleeves. He walked across their lawn, his tired face stretching into a tight smile.  
He was here. He was okay. Her heart hammered against her ribs. She dashed down the front-steps, her bare feet squashing into the soft grass as Linda ran towards him. Danny caught her effortlessly as she launched herself at him. His arms enveloped her, lifting her from the ground. Linda's arms held his shoulders, her legs wrapped loosely around his. She felt his heart thud against hers as held her. They stood, chest to chest - embracing tightly in the middle of their front-yard. Linda pressed a warm lingering kiss to his jaw, just above his dirt-covered collar. Slowly he released her, dropping her easily to her feet. Wordlessly she led him towards the house, his fingers looped through hers.

Linda rested back against the bathroom vanity, watching Danny peel his dishevelled shirt from his shoulders. His rolled sleeves caught on his watch and she pushed herself from the basin, easing the fabric from his hands. She skimmed his open palms with her fingertips. They were reddened and blistered from the shovel, caked with crusted dirt and blood which was entrenched in the lines of his hands. Linda lifted the hem of his singlet, observing carefully as he tugged it over his head. Her hands caught his wrists gently, her thumbs trailing the bruises and raw chaffed skin the hand-cuffs had left. Gently she eased his wedding ring from his finger. She rubbed the dirt from it with the edge of her shirt, slipping his ring safely onto her thumb. Unfastening his watch, she swallowed, concentrating on scanning his body for any other injuries. He had been made to dig his own grave. Her stomach churned at the thought. Linda closed her eyes, rising to her tip-toes and wrapping her arms around his sweat-dampened shoulders. His rough, calloused hands held her waist firmly. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, breathing her in.

Relinquishing her hold on him, Linda leaned around him, turning the taps of the shower. Danny ducked his head, his hand dipping into his pocket. He retrieved Jack's rabbit's foot with a smirk. Linda shook her head with a smile, taking it from him and placing it on the bathroom-shelf.  
"Jack'll be pleased you brought this home." She chuckled as he stepped under the steady spray of the shower. She watched him through the glass-door. The dirt and sweat that covered his body pooled around the drain-hole as the water washed the evidence of the afternoon away. She pursed her lips thoughtfully scanning his face as he ran both hands over his features, the water trickling through his fingers. His dark eyes met hers knowingly through the fogged glass.  
"I'm alright, I promise."  
"I know." Linda nodded, tucking her hands beneath her elbows.  
"_But_, you're not gonna let me out of your sight for at least twenty-four hours, right?" He grinned cheekily. Linda rolled her eyes, shaking her head.  
"You would be doing the exact same thing if it were me." Danny smirked. She had him there. He knew he would. Danny grinned at her.  
"You could keep an eye on me from in _here_, you know."  
Linda scoffed, sometimes he was _unbelievable_. She bit back a smile, considering it. The snap of the front-door caught her attention, the excited voices of their children echoed through the house.  
"_Later_." She promised. She tilted her head towards the door. "That's Jamie with the boys." She explained. "Chop, chop. We'll order pizza." Linda added with a wink, sliding the bathroom door closed as she exited.

* * *

Linda sighed, tossing her scrubs into the hamper. It had been a rough week. She paced the length of their bedroom, her hands on her hips. The job was still a little overwhelming. It was a lot of change. She bit her lip anxiously. She was used to their routine. She and Danny had it all figured out. And it had been working so well for them for years. She _loved_ their life. More than anything. The decision to go back to St. Victors hadn't been _just_ about the money. A part of her had missed it, missed the fast-paced adrenaline infused environment of the ER. She liked it. She was _good_ at it.  
Linda exhaled, changing into a soft cotton tee-shirt. She just wanted Danny to be proud of her. To be in _her_ corner, the way she was in _his_. The boys were fine. Her hours this week had been all over the place - which had meant that she hadn't been able to spend as much time with them as she usually would have. That had hurt the most. She missed them. She missed Danny. The juggling was harder than she'd expected. She had checked-in on Jack and Sean every night she had come home late, leaning quietly against the frame of their doors, watching as they slept. She had missed being able to tuck them in this week.  
She shook her head. It would work. They would make it work. Her shifts would regulate. And the four of them would work out a _new_ routine. It was an adjustment. But they could do it.  
Flicking off the light, she headed down the hall – checking on the boys as she passed. They were asleep. She smiled, her eyes falling on Sean. He slept soundly, his toy cars on the small table beside him. They would be okay.

"Eighty-five percent, huh?" Linda joked, setting her wine-glass down on the coffee-table. Danny nodded, grinning as she took his gently from his hands and moved into his lap, her legs straddling his. Danny's hands found her sides as she kissed him again. He smiled into her mouth, her arms resting loosely around his neck.  
"I meant it, you know? I _am_ proud of you. _Every day_." He whispered his forehead against hers. "And I'm not goin' anywhere, ever."  
"I know." She breathed. "It's just; I want us to be okay." Danny's hands trailed slowly to the tops of her thighs.  
"We are."  
Linda nodded, her hands sliding down his shoulders and wringing together between their bodies.  
"We can handle this, right? You and me, two jobs, two kids… Not to mention the rest of our families _and_ everything else?" Danny's face stretched into a reassuring smile. His hands traced slow patterns on her limbs.  
"Yeah. We can."  
"Okay." She nodded, nervously biting her lip. "You know this week was just a once-off, right? I mean, my shifts _will_ calm down, they'll be more balanced. We'll be able to work out a _plan_ or – or a new routine. And I'll try to make sure I'm _not_ on night-shifts. That way I can be _here_ when the boys get home from school. I can do homework and soccer-practise or lacrosse-practice or hockey-practice and then dinner and bed-time and all of that." She rambled, gesturing wildly. Danny nodded calmly, his hands continuing their soft ministrations.  
"And I'm _only_ part-time, so I'll have days off. Hopefully the _weekends_ – but we can work around that. I can do Sunday dinner stuff the night before, so you don't end up poisoning everyone with cheese-from-a-can or God-forbid something _worse_! And between the two of us, we have enough family members to cover us if we _need_ – which we may not because we'll have a plan! And we can just, work it out. You know, one day at a time. We, we _can_ work it out, right…?" Linda finished breathlessly.  
"Honey, you're freaking-out." Danny said quietly, smiling up at her. Linda nodded her hands flat on his chest. She could feel his steady heart-beat through the thin fabric of his shirt.  
"Yeah, why aren't you? You were all crabby and stressed about it before."  
"I'm in love with you." He shrugged. Linda frowned confusedly.  
"Okay – but…"  
"_I am in love with you._" Danny repeated. "You and me – we can handle _anything_. And I'm on your side – no matter what, okay? We'll sort it out." Linda felt her chest tighten, her eyes prickling with unshed tears.  
"I just – I don't wanna _miss_ anything, with the _boys_ or with you. I _love_ our life. I love _you_. I _love_ Jack and Sean. And… I love my job as well..." She said quietly, staring at her hands on his chest.  
"I know. And that's _okay_." Danny answered. "You're not gonna miss anything. We're gonna work it out. Everything'll be okay."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." Danny nodded, gently brushing her hair back from her face as she leant into him. Linda's hands held his head as she kissed him slowly, deeply. His hands inched from her thighs, sliding around her hips, holding her. Linda smiled pressing herself flush against the warm, familiar planes of his body.  
They would be okay. He was proud of her. He was on her side. That was all she wanted.

* * *

Linda bit back a smile as John Boyle walked away from their table his shoulders slightly slumped, her eyes on Danny. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulder, his hand in hers. His eyes crinkled meeting hers while he snacked on the numerous, assorted hors d'oeuvres in front of them. She kissed Danny's knuckles lightly. Nicki bounded towards them gleefully, a small pink box in her hands. Erin followed, sinking into the empty seat beside Jamie. Linda watched her sister-in-law lean into her younger brother's shoulder briefly.  
"Hey, I thought you weren't opening presents yet?" Jamie mused as Nicki eased between Jack and Sean.  
"Just this _one_." She replied, nudging her cousins.  
"That one's from Mom and Dad." Sean pointed out. "Jack and _me_ got you the…" Danny shushed him with a grin.  
"Don't tell her what it is, Seano."  
"Jack and_ I_." Erin corrected grinning at her daughter wedged between her young cousins across from her, tugging at the pale pink bow. Nicki gasped as she pulled away the soft tissue paper wrapping revealing a delicate silver charm-bracelet. A small silver anchor hung from one of the links. She fastened it to her wrist. It was a perfect fit. Nicki grinned rising quickly from her spot and throwing her arms around Linda and Danny, her head between the two of them.  
"I love it so much! Thank-you, guys!" She cried, squeezing them.  
"You're welcome, sweetie." Linda said, leaning back and kissing her niece's cheek. "The anchor is for _hope_ and for _family_." She muttered quietly in Nicki's ear. Nicki released Danny's shoulder and wrapped both her arms around Linda. Erin smiled proudly.  
"I love you guys."  
"We love you too." Danny said reaching for the plate in the middle of the table. Nicki's hand squeezed Linda's shoulder as she walked around the table to Erin.  
"Mom, did you see?" She asked, sitting on the edge of Erin's chair. Her mother nodded grinning.  
"I saw. It is _beautiful_."  
"Wait 'til you see ours." Sean said seriously, taking a sip from his glass. Linda shook her head with a grin. She was sure Nicki would love the Sea-Monkeys Sean and Jack had bought for her.  
"Go have fun with your friends." Erin said kindly, letting go of Nicki's hand as her sixteen-year-old headed back into the crowded restaurant towards the large group of dancing teenagers.

* * *

Danny pulled off his shirt vigorously, tossing it onto the chair in the corner of their bedroom. He'd missed their anniversary dinner. His day had sucked. The fact that he'd let Linda down – today of all days - made it even worse. Danny glanced at the crumpled pink bag he had purchased earlier, Linda's anniversary present. He recalled their heated phone conversation; he had explained frustratedly that he would have to take a raincheck on their dinner. His protective-detail assignment had been a decoy. He was pissed. He had risked his life and consequently missed his anniversary for a _decoy_. Although, he still hadn't been able to shake the case of Johnny and his bride. And despite being officially called-off the case, he had followed the nagging feeling in his gut.  
He knew Linda hadn't been happy that he'd missed their anniversary. He glanced at the alarm-clock, glowing in the darkened bedroom. It was late. Danny ran a hand over his face guiltily. His eyes scanned the rumpled duvet that completely covered Linda. Her face was hidden in the depths of the blankets and pillows that made up their bed. He sat on the edge, beside her legs in his singlet and boxers.

"Hey." He heard Linda murmur quietly, shifting beneath the covers.  
"I'm sorry." Danny breathed. She sat up, moving closer to him. Linda shook her head, her hand on his arm.  
"It's okay."  
"No, it's…"  
"Danny, seriously. I'm just really glad that you're okay." Linda replied, looping her fingers through the sleeve of his singlet. Danny's arm stretched across her legs, pressing into the mattress beside her. "Nothing else matters." Linda whispered against his lips. Danny broke the kiss with a smile, lightly placing his gift on her lap.  
"What's this?"  
"It was supposed to be silver hollowware – but I have no idea what that is - so it's a surprise."  
"Silverware, like silver teapots and sugar-bowls, that's what hollowware is." Linda chuckled quietly.  
"Huh."  
"Danny." Linda breathed pulling the sheer, pale-pink lacy garment from the gift-bag. "Thank-you."  
"Now that I know what hollowware is, I can swap it for a _gravy_-_boat_ or something if you want?" Danny joked with a shrug. Linda gathered the camisole to her, out of his grasp.  
"Don't you dare! I love it. It's _gorgeous_."  
"So are you." He insisted quietly as she kissed him tenderly once more, pulling him gently into the soft sea of blankets that surrounded them.

* * *

"Ouch." Linda winced as her fellow RN, Maggie, gingerly pressed a clean bandage against her temple.  
"Sorry." Maggie whispered, dabbing at the cut cautiously with an antiseptic-wipe. "Okay, I think this one needs a Steri-Strip. It won't scar. You'll have a pretty good bruise though. Thank _God_, this shift is over." Maggie muttered peeling off her gloves and replacing them with a clean pair.  
"Tell me about it." Linda grimaced. The ER had been flooded with casualties. They had been run off their feet all day; patients had rolled through the door with an assortment of minor and major injuries. It had been nearer to the end of her shift when two young car-crash victims had rushed through the doors. She and Maggie had assisted the ER doctors, reviving the passenger to no avail. The driver had reacted violently. His toxicology-screen had come back positive for practically everything. There had been a moment where he had forcefully jolted, his limbs flailing about the room aggressively, colliding with all of them. Linda had been knocked back against the Crash-Cart by the door, cutting the skin above her eyebrow on the corner of the drawers as she careened into it. Maggie had crashed into the monitors, her elbow cut and her ribs badly bruised. Linda sighed, as Maggie smoothed the Steri-Strip across her temple.

"Alright, you're all set." Maggie said, tossing her gloves into the bin, holding her side as she did so. "And our shift is _officially_ over, Reagan. Enjoy your day off tomorrow! I'll see you Thursday morning okay?" She added as they wandered toward the active nurse's station.  
"Thanks, Mags. See you Thursday!" Linda replied, swinging her bag over her shoulder and heading out the front-doors.

Danny strolled through the front-door as the sky began to fall into darkness. The delicious scent of Linda's chicken tetrazzini wafted through the house, making his mouth water. He draped his jacket over the bannister. Jack and Sean greeted him at the base of the stairs.  
"Hey guys!" He grinned, wrapping his arms around both of them. "You all done with your homework?" They nodded simultaneously. "Okay, go wash up for dinner. Hey, is Mom making _tetrazzini_?" He asked apprehensively, jabbing his thumb towards the kitchen door.  
"Yup." Sean answered over his shoulder.  
"Is she okay?" Danny wondered aloud. Jack nodded tossing his father a smile as he jogged up the stairs with a shrug.  
"Yeah, she's fine."

"Hi." Linda called from within the kitchen. Danny headed briskly through the open kitchen door. Linda faced away from him, rummaging noisily through the cutlery draw.  
"Hey, uh - how was your day?" He questioned softly. Danny watched Linda tense, shrugging slightly and closing the cutlery draw with a snap.  
"Eh, it was fine." Danny nodded unconvinced, trying to catch her eye as she darted busily around the kitchen. He scanned the various pots and pans that scattered the counter-top. "How was yours?"  
"Fine… Uh - Honey, it's just; you tend to only make your Grandmother's tetrazzini when you've had a really crappy day…" Linda sighed, tilting her head backwards and squinting at the ceiling.  
"Yeah, okay it sucked."  
"So what happened?" Danny inquired, picking at the fresh greens that sat on the bench. She swatted his hand away.  
"Get out of that." She chided mildly, standing beside him. Danny's smirk faded as he caught sight of the reddened skin above her eyebrow, the white Steri-Strip peeping out from beneath her fringe. He grasped her shoulders gently, spinning her around to face him. His fingers brushed her hair back from her forehead.  
"Linda, what the hell happened?!"  
"We had a patient kind of _freak-out_ on us. I hit the Crash-Cart when he did." She started. Danny's hand held her chin, his thumb skimming the skin beside the cut. Linda sighed leaning comfortably back against the bench, her hips against his as she recounted the events of her afternoon to him.

Danny frowned concernedly, his hands cupping her cheeks as he listened to her.  
"I'm okay. Honestly Danny, I'm fine. I filled out an incident report."  
"You filled out an incident report?" He repeated faintly. Linda shrugged, nodding.  
"Honey, breathe." Linda advised patting his chest gently. "The guy is getting charged with driving under the influence, there are security guards outside his door and they'll transfer him to another floor tomorrow. It's all okay, I promise." She rolled her eyes, looking up at him tenderly. She loved that he wanted to protect her and their boys. He always had. But sometimes he was so _over_-protective. She really _was_ alright. Linda pressed her lips to his, her hand holding the knot of his tie loosely. She released him slowly, calling out to Sean and Jack over her shoulder.  
"Guys, dinner!"

Linda stood before the bathroom mirror, gingerly prodding her bruised eyebrow. It had started to ache again, pulsing beside her temple. She could feel Danny's eyes on her through the open ensuite door. She scrunched her nose, rolling her eyes at him.  
"I'm _fine_." Linda reiterated, glancing across at him. Danny nodded, cramming his hands into the pockets of his pyjama pants. "I promise. It just kinda aches a little, is all." She muttered, moving to stand in front of him. She gasped his elbow gently. Danny pressed his lips lightly to her forehead, just beside the bruised cut.  
"I worry about you." He confessed with a sigh. Linda nodded with a small smile.  
"I know."  
"Yeah and more than anything, I hate seeing you hurt."  
"I know that too." She breathed, stretching to her tip-toes and hugging him to her securely. She felt his hands flatten against the small of her back as she smiled into his neck. She knew how he felt. She worried about him just as much; probably more.  
"I love you." She mumbled quietly, her fingers fisting in the cotton of his tee-shirt. His grip on her tightened. He exhaled, his breath tickling across her shoulder-blades.  
"I love you, more."

* * *

"Why can't I be a Fireman again?" Sean asked pulling a face as Erin handed him the Flying Monkey mask, completing his costume. He glanced at Jack who was dressed identically.  
"_Because_ we're all going as characters from _'The Wizard of Oz'_ this year, Seano." Nicki announced, brushing flat her blue and white Dorothy dress. "Uh-oh, hang on. I lost Toto again." She said, ducking behind the lounge and retrieving the stuffed-toy dog and small wicker-basket. Erin adjusted her large-brimmed witch's hat, her camera in her hand.  
"How do you lose a _toy_ dog, _twice_?" Jack queried grabbing his candy-bucket with a smirk. Nicki poked her tongue out at him, securing the basket into the crook of her elbow.  
"Sean, you can be a Fireman next year. Okay, you guys look great!" Erin said enthusiastically, surveying her daughter and nephews. "Alright my pretties, we need some pictures for your parents." Jack, Nicki and Sean smiled cheekily as the flash captured their elaborate Halloween costumes. "Hold it. _One_ more, I'm gonna text a couple to your Mom and Dad." Erin called, pulling her cell from within the robes of her costume as they posed once more. "Ready?"

"It's official. I hate Halloween." Linda announced, dropping her bag on the coffee-table and slumping into an armchair. She grinned at Erin and Nicki, perched on her lounge – their _'Wizard of Oz' _costumes clashing dramatically with the décor of her living-room. She nodded to each of them with a smile. "Dorothy, Elphaba - where are my monkeys?"  
"They're getting changed." Erin answered, her hair falling in tendrils from her large witch's hat. "How was work?"  
"Highlights? Let's see; Little Miss Muffett came in with the measles. _Spiderman_ broke his arm trying to jump from building to building. And _then_ I helped pull a _hatchet_ out of Freddy Krueger's leg." Nicki pulled a face. Linda shook her head with a sigh. "Halloween is crazy." She grinned, catching sight of Jack and Sean as they bounded down the stairs in their pyjamas.  
"Mom!"  
"Hey guys!" She greeted as they collapsed against her, squishing into the armchair. "How was your night? Please tell me, you saved _me_ some candy?" Linda said wiping chocolate from Sean's cheek with her thumb.  
"We did." Jack answered with a grin adjusting his glasses. Linda kissed his forehead.  
"Thank-you. And no more candy tonight, alright?"  
"We should head home, Dorothy." Erin mused, nudging Nicki who nodded, tapping her bright red shoes together with a grin. "Very funny."  
"Thanks for taking the boys Trick-or-Treating." Linda said rising from the armchair, letting Sean and Jack sink into the cushions together.  
"Oh anytime, it was fun! _Goodnight_, my pretties." Erin called, following Nicki to the front door. She winked at Jack and Sean who peeped over the back of the chair as she passed. Linda closed the front-door, turning to her sons with a smile.  
"Alright monkeys, bed."

Danny poked his head around the door of Sean's bedroom, smiling as he glimpsed the brightly coloured candy-wrappers that scattered across the floor. He scooped them up, brushing the hair from Sean's forehead lightly, pulling the covers closer around his small frame before exiting the room quietly. Danny checked on Jack quickly. Switching off his reading-light and kissing the crown of his head. His own Halloween night had been more than strange. He was a little disappointed he hadn't been able to catch Sean and Jack before they went Trick-or-Treating this year. He'd smiled at the photo Erin had texted through earlier that night, of Sean and Jack dressed as Flying Monkeys chasing Nicki across their front-lawn gleefully.

Danny padded up the hall wearily, wandering though the bedroom door. Light crept through the crack beneath the ensuite door. Unbuttoning his shirt, he crossed the room. Sliding open the bathroom door soundlessly. He tossed it into the hamper, smiling as he stole a look at his wife. Linda stood beneath the cascading shower, facing away from him. Droplets trickled down her bare back, her blonde hair wisping across the tops of her shoulder-blades. Danny smirked, his arms crossing comfortably across his chest as he gazed at her. Some days he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Linda twisted the taps off, the water ceasing abruptly. She turned quickly, wringing the water from her hair. She jumped, gasping loudly as she caught sight of Danny standing in the middle of their bathroom.  
"Jesus, Danny!" She shrieked, her voice echoing from within the shower. Danny struggled, swallowing an entertained burst of laughter as she clutched her heart.  
"Sorry, babe! I didn't mean to scare you, I swear!" He insisted quickly, holding his hands up with a grin. She narrowed her eyes him as Danny pulled her towel from the peg beside the basin. Linda pushed the door open, stepping into the large towel he held in his arms. He enveloped her in the towel, his arms wrapping firmly around her. He felt her smile into his bare shoulder, her damp hair tickling his cheek.  
"I _hate_ Halloween." She murmured, her body shaking while she laughed quietly. Linda leant back, punching his chest lightly. "You do not sneak up on people in the shower! Do you even remember that _Hitchcock_ marathon we went to when we were dating?" Danny snickered, nodding as he ran his hands up and down the length of her upper-arms with the towel.  
"Yeah, I remember. You wore that green dress and your favourite boots. We went to the out-door cinema. We had a picnic-rug, blankets…" Danny said gravelly, his lips beside her ear. Linda felt her heart-rate quicken, goose-bumps scattering across her skin. She could remember that night too. She pressed a soft kiss to his chest. Linda moved out of his embrace a moment later, fastening the towel around her. Danny chuckled, watching as she headed toward their walk-in-wardrobe.  
"Yeah, and _'Psycho'_ was terrifying! I didn't sleep for a week." Linda answered over her shoulder through the bathroom door as she tugged on an old sweatshirt of his.  
"I remember that too." He replied with a broad grin, pulling the shower door closed behind him. Linda scoffed, shaking her head as she slid under the duvet listening to his laughter as it wafted through their room.

* * *

"Take care of our baby." Danny whispered, kissing her softly. His thumbs traced her cheekbones lightly. Linda watched as Danny walked down the corridor away from Sean's hospital room. She sighed, wrapping her cardigan around her firmly. She glanced across the room at Jack, perched on the edge of the green hospital chair, his hand in Sean's. With a final glance down the corridor, she returned to the hospital room.  
"Come here." Linda breathed as Jack rose from the hospital armchair beside Sean's bed. Linda sunk into the chair, gently pulling Jack into her lap. He settled against her comfortably, his head on her shoulder.  
"You hungry?" She murmured pulling the blue hospital blanket over his knees. Jack shook his head wordlessly, his eyes on his younger brother. She kissed the crown of his head. "How are you doing?" Jack shrugged, his arms folding over hers. She exhaled understandingly, hugging him closely.  
"Yeah, me too."  
"I just want Sean to be alright again."  
"I know you do. He will be." Linda nodded, her eyes blearing. "He's gonna be okay." She added quietly, more to herself than to Jack.

Danny stood silently at the end of Sean's hospital bed in the darkened room. Crossing the room he adjusted the blankets that covered his son. He brushed Sean's hair back from his bruised forehead. He glanced around the room; his gaze falling on Jack curled into an armchair sleeping soundly. His heart had ached to hear Linda and Jack saying their night-time prayers with Sean over the phone earlier that night. It had shattered him not to be there with them, to _not_ hear Sean's voice on the other end of the call.  
"Hi." Linda whispered breaking through his thoughts. Danny stepped gingerly around Jack's armchair, tenderly pulling the covers around his shoulders.  
"Hi." He replied glancing down at her, her face illuminated in the darkened room by the blinking monitors. Unfolding the blanket from around her, Linda stood. Her arms encircled his waist as he cradled her. He kissed her hair softly. Danny loosened his grip on her, lowering himself into the large armchair she had been occupying. He drew her to him. Linda curled into his side. Her face buried into the crook of his shoulder as he draped the large, soft blanket over the two of them. Her legs dangled over his as he leant back into the chair, pulling her closer. Linda shifted, resting her head lightly against his chest.

He tugged the blanket into place, his fingers interlocking around her. Danny gazed down at Linda, his lips meeting her hairline. Her strength amazed him. She hadn't left the hospital. She had barely left Sean's side. He was fairly certain she had dozed restlessly for around twenty-minutes in total over the past forty-eight hours. She had asked the doctors all the right questions, patiently accepting their answers. He wasn't sure if she had even cried yet. She had just held everything together… She had taken care of Jack, calmly reassuring him that his little brother was going to be okay. She was still going. She also hadn't kicked the crap out of the vending-machine. He tightened his grip on her. She was amazing. Though, he _was_ starting to worry about her…

Danny listened carefully to the sound of her breathing. He inclined his head, attempting to subtly check whether or not she had _finally_ succumbed to slumber.  
"I'm awake." She breathed. Danny frowned concernedly.  
"Babe, you should try to get some sleep." He suggested quietly. Linda leant back in his embrace, tilting her head to meet his gaze.  
"Yeah, probably. But I just – _can't_, Danny." Her palm fell against his chest as he sighed. "Look, I _know_ Sean's going to be okay. Don't ask me how – I just _know_. He's going to wake up, I just – I can't close my eyes until he does."  
Danny grimaced. He understood. He didn't like it. But he got it. He nodded slightly, sinking more comfortably back into the chair, his tired eyes on Sean.

"Here." Erin said quietly handing Linda a canvas bag. Linda smiled, glancing inside the bag. She pulled a clean pair of Jack's pyjamas from the depths of the bag, a clean grey hooded jacket of hers and a fresh change of clothes for both boys. "For when Sean gets discharged."  
"Thank-you." Linda whispered, hugging Erin appreciatively. She blinked quickly. The Reagans had taken to hanging out at the hospital in shifts. They had brought food, extra blankets, fresh coffee and an abundance of love and support. They'd even brought take-out for Sunday dinner. And Linda loved all of them for it…

"Erin, it's not your fault. You did _everything_ right. And Sean _is_ going to be okay." Linda reassured her. Erin squeezed her elbow, nodding. Glancing through the glass window into Sean's room, Linda's eyes fell on Danny who sat on the edge of his son's bed.  
"Hey honey, you wanna go get changed?" Linda asked as Jack and Jamie reached them. He nodded taking the set of clothes from Erin. Linda kissed his forehead, turning to Jamie who nodded.  
"I'll take him. Come on, Jack."  
"Hold on." Jack replied over his shoulder as he headed into Sean's room. Linda clasped her necklace watching her eldest son walk past his father, towards his brother. Her chest tightened as Jack reached across to Sean, resting his hand gingerly on Sean's. Danny ran a hand across his drained face. She watched as Jack squeezed Sean's fingers, carefully avoiding the fluid drip that still remained in the back of his brother's hand. Danny exhaled, pulling Jack to him tightly. He pressed a kiss to Jack's hair releasing him slowly. Linda flicked away a tear that clung to her lashes with her thumb as Jack walked through the door once more. She gripped his shoulder quickly as Jamie led him down the corridor.

Linda wiped a hand across her forehead tiredly as she re-entered the hospital room. She smiled at Frank who sat wide-awake in one of the large armchairs beside Sean's bed. Linda tucked her hands beneath her elbows, tilting her head as she glanced at Danny and Sean. Danny was stretched length-wise on the top of Sean's bed-covers, sharing his son's pillow. Linda tenderly ran her fingers through Sean's hair, reaching across Danny's chest. She tugged the blanket closer to Sean's chin with a smile. Linda pressed a feather-light kiss to his eyebrow. Scrunching her eyes closed, she silently prayed that he would open his eyes soon. _Come on baby; just open your eyes, Sean._ Linda begged wordlessly.  
Linda smiled at Danny as he slept. Her hand rested on his chest, which rose and fell steadily. She kissed his forehead softly, settling into the other armchair beside Sean's bed. She curled into Danny's jacket, her feet tucked underneath her.

Sean was awake. Linda spun on her heel as Frank called her back into the room. Her heart had raced as she skidded around the door-frame. Linda swallowed a relieved sob, rushing towards Danny's side.  
"Mommy."  
Danny kissed her hair. His hand squeezing her shoulder as they stared down at their son. Linda felt her heart swell as she grinned at her youngest son.  
"Sean."

The doctors and nurses flitted about the room, double-checking Sean's vitals. Everything was normal. The swelling had subsided. He knew his name. He could answer every question they asked. He was okay. The Reagans had waited in the corridor, their smiling faces pressed against the glass window of the hospital room. Linda rested back against the door of the ensuite, watching as Sean chatted animatedly to the nurses. Jack perched on the end of his brother's bed as Sean's nurse gently pulled the nasal-prongs from his nose, hanging them on the small hook beside the bed. Linda smiled, rolling her eyes as Sean wiggled his nose and poked his tongue out at Jack. He was fine.  
She attempted to swallow the large lump that had suddenly lodged itself in her throat. She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her sweatshirt, smiling tightly as the nurses exited the room and the Reagans filed in. Frank, Henry, Erin, Jamie, Danny, Nicki and Jack crowded around Sean's bed. He beamed around at all of them and the multitude of gifts they had brought with them.

Linda felt her eyes well suddenly, the realisation of how close she and Danny had come to _actually_ losing their child, hitting her like a ton of bricks. Linda slipped past them quietly, unable to contain the sobs that threatened to overflow. She rounded the corner into the hall, her hand flat against the wall. She sunk into one of the chairs that lined the waiting room outside Sean's room. Her chest heaving as large, salty tears finally tracked down her face. Sobs racked her body, soaking into her sweatshirt covered hands. Her tears seeped into the thin fabric. Her elbows dug into her knees, her shoulders convulsing as she cried in the deserted corridor.

Danny tore his attention from his son, glancing around Sean's room quickly; searching for his wife. He frowned, scooting past Jamie and poking his head around the door-frame. He heard the muffled sobs before he saw her. He followed the sound. His heart ached, pounding in his chest as he caught sight of Linda. Danny jogged briskly towards where she sat hunched. Her face was buried in her hands, her body trembling. He dropped to his knees before her.  
"Hey, hey." He said softly, his hands grasping her upper-arms gently. Danny waited calmly as her sobs began to subside. Linda's reddened eyes finally met his concerned gaze. She gulped, shaking her head. Roughly wiping her reddened, running nose with the tear-soaked sleeve of her hooded-jacket.  
"We – we, nearly…" She choked, a fresh onslaught of tears threatening to fall. "He… He could have…" The tears spilled, dropping heavily into her lap. Danny nodded gently, moving closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her body. Linda's face buried into the crook of his shoulder, her tears soaking into his shirt.  
"He's okay." Danny reminded her tenderly, his hand in her hair. "He's awake. He made it." He felt her nodding. He shushed her soothingly, kissing her hair as she bawled. Linda's fingers gripped his shirt as her breathing returned to normal. Danny ran his hand along the length of her spine; quietly reassuring her that Sean really was alright.  
"We could have lost him, Danny. We nearly did." She murmured into his collar. He sighed, holding her tighter.  
"I know. I know we did. But, he's alright. He's here. Our baby's okay."  
Danny's thumbs tenderly wiped away the tears that had stained her cheeks. Linda blinked rapidly, taking a deep breath and forcing a smile. She rose to her feet, standing before him. She pushed her tear-drenched sleeves up her arms, adjusting her wrinkled jacket neatly into place across her abdomen. She nodded once, composing herself. Danny couldn't help but smile. She was amazing. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his hand smoothing back her hair.  
"I love you." Danny whispered. "Sean's asking for you, come on." He added, slipping his hand into hers and leading her through the empty corridor, into their son's crowded hospital room.

"Okay, bud. You ready to get out of here?" Danny beamed. Sean nodded, his grin matching Danny's. Henry, Frank, Erin, Jamie, Nicki and Jack clustered in the front-foyer. Linda leant on the reception desk, scrawling her signature across Sean's discharge forms. The nurse behind the desk accepted the forms with a polite nod around at all of them. Henry and Frank hugged both boys, shrugging into their coats.  
"I'll come see you tomorrow, after my tour." Jamie promised grasping Sean's shoulder gently as he, Henry and Frank headed out the automatic entrance-doors.  
"Me too!" Added Nicki, bending to hug Sean. She high-fived Jack quickly, beaming at Danny and Linda. "I'll bring cup-cakes!"  
"Call me if you need _anything_." Erin insisted, her arm looping around Nicki's shoulders. Linda glanced around at Danny, Jack and Sean. Her face stretched into a relieved, genuine smile. They were all okay.  
"Alright boys, let's go home." She said taking Sean's hand. Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Jack led them out the double-doors of the hospital and into the mid-morning sun.

Linda rested against the door-frame of Sean's bedroom, her hands beneath her elbows. She listened as Jack chatted quietly to his little brother. Shaking his head with a smile, Danny joined her. His arm snaked around her shoulders, her palms held his forearm tightly.  
"Jack sleeping in Sean's room again?" He murmured his lips close to her ear.  
"Yeah, I don't think he's gonna be letting Sean out of his sight for a while."  
"I know the feeling. He's a good big brother." Danny replied, smiling at his sons. He wanted nothing more than to protect them. He had no desire to experience anything like the past few days ever again. He glanced down at his wife. It had officially been _days_ since she had slept. He wasn't quite sure how she was still standing. He kissed her hair softly.  
"So are you." Linda whispered.  
"Come on, we should get some rest as well."  
Linda nodded. She knew he was right. She was drained, emotionally and physically. The exhaustion she had been fighting for the past couple of days was finally catching-up with her. She sagged back against Danny, moving with him as he gently pulled her back a step.  
"Do you think we could move _our_ bed to somewhere, here-ish?" She asked, indicating the space in the hallway immediately outside the door-frames of Jack and Sean's bedrooms. Danny made a face, quietly considering it.  
"Maybe, tomorrow." He nodded as they walked the short length of the hall to their bedroom.

The sun beamed through their bedroom window in thick rays, early the next morning. It splayed across the covers of their bed. Danny grinned, his heart swelling as he watched his wife sleep peacefully. Her face was half-hidden in his pillow, her hair falling across her forehead. Her hand curled into the soft duvet. Sipping his coffee he smiled down at their boys; who slept soundly on either side of Linda.

* * *

Linda glanced around the table with a small, grateful smile. She knew, each of them in their own way, had done something to help Danny. She bit her lip. She almost felt bad for shouting at all of them last week, urging them, practically begging them to find a way to do something.  
"I'll clear." Erin offered, grinning as she rose from the table, taking Nicki's plate with her. Jamie pushed his chair back, joining his sister in collecting the assorted plates. Linda squeezed Danny's arm lightly, quietly slipping into the kitchen. Erin stood by the sink, rinsing the dishes quickly before stacking them into the dishwasher. She flicked water sideways at Jamie as Linda walked towards the island bench.  
"Oh, thanks." Erin grinned accepting the plates Linda handed her. Linda took a breath, resting her hip against the counter.  
"Look, I know you're not gonna tell me anything and that's fine – but, I just wanted to say, thank-you. For, for whatever it was that you did for Danny. I really appreciate it. I mean it, you guys. _Thank-you_." She said sincerely.  
Linda watched as Erin, concentrated thoroughly on the dishes in front of her. Jamie shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly, his gaze refusing to meet hers. He pulled the chocolate-cheesecake across the counter, balancing it in his hands. Jamie shrugged, heading towards the kitchen-door.  
"You know, you're kinda scary when you yell." Jamie remarked over his shoulder with a wry smile. Linda snorted, rolling her eyes with a grin as he disappeared into the dining-room.

* * *

Descending the last few stairs, Linda caught sight of Danny slouched relaxedly on the couch in his boxers and a blue tee-shirt.  
"So I guess you finally got that date with the couch, the TV and your underwear, huh?" She scoffed. Danny grinned craning his head back to look at her. She shook her head with a chuckle, brushing her hand across his hair as she passed.  
"Yeah. You know, you could join me if you want. Underwear _is_ mandatory, though." Linda grinned wryly, glancing over her shoulder at the back of Danny's head.  
"Oh, that's a shame." She replied nonchalantly slipping her arms out of her silk blue bra and tugging it off, from beneath her shirt. She tossed it across the living-room, watching as it landed in the vicinity of his lap. She bit back a smile as Danny held it in his hand with a frown. Linda smirked as his head whipped around quickly. Sometimes, he was _so_ _easy_.

Her eyes widened as Danny leapt over the lounge sprinting towards her, his grin wide. Linda let out a squeal darting through the kitchen, her socks sliding on the hardwood floors as he chased her. Danny caught her playfully, grasping the fabric of her shirt as she dashed into the living-room. She laughed as he peppered light kisses along the length of her neck. Their laughter faded, his forehead pressed against hers, their breath mingling in the small space between them. Danny and Linda swayed on the spot, her arms looped around his shoulders.  
"Hey, in case I didn't say it before – I really do appreciate you going into bat for me with my family." He murmured. Linda smiled, shrugging slightly. Her bright eyes poured into his.  
"Danny, I'd do anything for you... We're a _team_."  
"Yeah, we are."

* * *

Some cases were awful. Some got under his skin, boiling his blood. A few kept him up at night, staring hopelessly at the ceiling. Today had been one of those days. Danny ran his hands across his face, his elbows balanced on his desk. His eyes fell on the framed picture beneath his monitor. He held it in his hands. The smiling faces of Sean, Jack and Linda beamed up at him. Erin had taken the photo. It had been taken the previous summer. They had spent an afternoon at one of the Coney Island amusement parks. Sean and Jack had stumbled excitedly from the bumper-car circuit, rushing towards their mother. Linda's arms had wrapped around their shoulders, her smile widening as she listened to their enthusiastic chatter. Erin had focussed the camera. Instructing them to smile, capturing his family in the bright afternoon sunlight. It was one of his favourite photos. Danny sighed, returning the frame to its rightful place on his desk.  
It had been a long day. More than anything, he wanted to see Linda and their boys. He just wanted to be home with them.

"Hey, you're home early." Linda stated with a grin, poking her head around the kitchen door-frame. "You okay?" Danny nodded, tugging off his coat. Jack and Sean bounded down the stairs joyously, throwing their arms around his waist. He held them tightly. He felt the weight of his day vanish as Sean and Jack dramatically re-enacted the hockey drills they had learned in practice that afternoon, in the living room. Linda shook her head with a smile as Sean dove across the couch, demonstrating the defence required concerning the hockey-goal. He rolled off the couch onto the floor causing Jack to chuckle loudly.  
"Alright, you two. That's enough. Will you go wash up for dinner, please?" She called, watching as Sean scrambled from the floor tripping on his laces as he did so. "_Careful_." Linda chided, steadying him gently as he bolted passed her.

She glanced across at Danny. He rested back against the cushions, a soft smile playing on his lips as he watched Sean and Jack race up the stairs. He looked tired. Linda tucked her hair behind her ear; draping her arms around his broad shoulders, tenderly hugging him from behind. Her hands crossed over his chest, holding him close, her cheek resting against his stubbled one. Danny closed his eyes, leaning his head back into her embrace; his large hand covering her forearm.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Linda murmured. She dotted soft kisses along his jawline, smirking as his face broke into a relaxed smile.  
"Not really." He breathed, his hands trailing across her arms.  
"_Okay_. Later then." She replied quietly as he lifted his lips to hers with a small smile. Danny nodded, nudging her nose with his. Linda kissed him softly as Sean and Jack returned to the living-room. She squeezed his gently once more before releasing him with a sigh. Danny smiled, rising from the couch and following Linda and their boys into the kitchen. He loved being home.

* * *

The wintry breeze whipped through the trees that lined the driveway of the Reagan house. Linda wrapped her coat around her tightly, watching Danny and Jamie dart across the drive beneath the battered hoop that hung above the garage. Jack and Sean followed closely, the sound of the basketball bouncing on the concrete, echoing loudly. She paused, folding her arms. She was _supposed_ to be calling them in for Sunday dinner. Though, she couldn't quite bear to pull them away from the game of two-on-two that had ensued. Linda let out a half-laugh, her shoulder slouching comfortably against the brick of the house.  
Jack stole the ball from Jamie, jump-shooting it through the hoop. Danny cheered high-fiving Jack enthusiastically. She watched as Sean chased Danny, Jamie and Jack following closely. Jamie flung the ball at the backboard. It bounced through the hoop. He tossed Sean over his shoulder, spinning him around, crowing loudly.

"Hey, I thought you were bringing the guys in for dinner?" Erin whispered, suddenly appearing at her elbow. Linda grinned, shrugging guiltily.  
"I _know_, just a few more minutes... They're having so much fun."  
"Long as there are no broken noses." Erin quipped as Danny hoisted Sean into the air; dropping the ball easily through the hoop. Absorbed in their game, they took no notice of the women observing them fondly.

"Alright, guys!" She called, pushing herself from the wall and standing at the three-point line. She stopped the ball with the toe of her boot as it rolled towards her. "Dinner's ready. Come on!"  
"But _Mom_!" Sean and Jack protested in unison, their young faces red with exertion. Danny covered their mouths with his hands.  
"You heard your mother. Let's go!"  
"One more game?" Sean implored.  
"Yeah come on, _Mom_!" Jamie ribbed, grinning at Linda. She shook her head at him as Danny subtly turned his chuckle into a cough.  
"You're not helping." Linda sighed. Jamie shrugged as Jack and Sean resumed their pleading.  
"Hey, hey!" Danny stated gruffly.

"Tell you what," Linda announced picking up the basketball, holding it between her hands. "I make _this_ shot, right now and the _four_ of you, get your butts inside and _behave_ for the rest of the night?" Jack and Sean looked at each other, considering her offer. Danny raised his eyebrows hesitantly, glancing around at Jamie who nodded.  
"I'm in."  
"I mean it. Best behaviour. _All_ of you." Linda reiterated, pointing from Sean to Jack. They agreed enthusiastically. She bounced the ball in front of her, her eyes on the hoop. Bending her knees, Linda launched the ball into the air. It swished cleanly through the net.  
Linda smirked at the surprised, gaping faces that surrounded her.  
"Inside." She instructed firmly, pointing towards the house. Jack and Sean passed her, their mouths hanging open. Jamie shook his head, following his nephews laughing softly.  
"_Unbelievable_." Danny muttered. "_Everytime_." Linda caught his elbow with a grin as they walked into the house together.

* * *

Linda sighed, leaning back against the door as Danny, Sean and Jack filed through it exhaustedly. It had been a long week. She and Danny had spent the majority of it arguing, over _his_ case and _her_ patient. It wasn't the first time their working lives had collided, though it _was_ the first time they had been on opposite sides. They'd been driving each other crazy. Linda dropped her jacket on the back of the couch, watching as Sean and Jack wandered into the kitchen. Sean placed Frank's Derby trophy on the dining-room table.  
She had picked him up from the squad-room. Blinking back hot, prickling tears as Gormley explained over the phone that Danny was hurt. He was okay. But he was hurt. Her breath had hitched in her throat as she caught sight of him. His shoulder was dislocated, hanging in a sling. His face was bruised, covered in cuts. Dark, dried-blood clung to his skin. He looked terrible. They'd talked quietly, coming to an understanding before leaving together hand-in-hand for Sean's race. She smiled softly as Danny sunk into the cushions of the couch.

Linda leant against the door of their bathroom, watching as Danny loosened his tie with one hand. He frowned down at his buttoned shirt, untucking it with his left hand. She moved from the door-way, standing before him calmly. She deftly unbuttoned his blood-stained shirt. Linda gently unclipped the sling from his arm, gingerly sliding it from his arm. He winced as she lightly peeled the shirt from his injured shoulder.  
"Sorry." She breathed.

Danny felt his eyes drift closed as Linda's hands trailed across his arms and torso. The wispy edges of his shirt and her fingertips trailed across his skin, leaving goose-bumps in their wake. He watched as she concentrated on his chest, checking for further injuries. She was so close. His eyes scanned her face. She was so beautiful. He'd been wrong this week. Consequently, he felt like a jerk. Linda gathered his shirt in a bundle, tossing it into the hamper. He watched as she reached over to the sink, rinsing a fresh washer. Danny's eyes traced her features; the pad of her thumb rested against his bottom-lip, her fingers on his cheek as she gently swabbed away the flecks of dry-blood that dotted his face, his ear and rapid pulse-point.

He recalled their discussion, that afternoon. She'd thought that he had _left_.  
"I didn't _leave_-leave, Linda. I just… _Left_." He'd tried to explain quietly. She _had_ to know that he would never…  
"I was wrong." He'd admitted finally, trying to catch her eye as she nodded.  
"Yeah, you were… Don't do it again."  
"No way." He answered sincerely. She stepped towards him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He'd replied softly. She'd kissed him lightly, carefully avoiding the cut on his lower-lip.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, his hand holding her jaw gently. Linda prodded the cut beneath his eye tenderly. She nodded, the backs of her fingers lightly brushing the bruised skin of his cheekbone.  
"Nobody leaves, okay?" Linda replied quietly. "_Whatever_ it is, we get through it together alright? You and me. We're in this together, no matter what." Danny nodded firmly.  
"No matter what." His face broke into a wide smile. He grimaced as his lip cracked open. Linda smiled softly, dabbing at it gently with a concerned smile.

The bright, dawning sunlight filtered through their window. Linda stifled a yawn, glancing across the pillows at Danny. His eyes were closed, his eyelashes fanning against his bruised skin. She sighed. He was cute. Some days, he could be infuriating, intense and over-protective. Not to mention hot-headed and ridiculously, unwaveringly stubborn. Some days it seemed like he was always in trouble; with work, with his family, with her… Although, _most_ of the time; he was everything she ever wanted. He was an amazing father and a great brother, son and grandson. He was a dedicated and intelligent cop. He was also a pretty incredible husband. She propped herself on her elbow, gently adjusting the pillow that supported his dislocated shoulder. Linda smiled, glancing down at him. His usually pensive, furrowed brow was smooth, relaxed. He was handsome. She traced her fingers across the contours of his stubbled face. Danny nuzzled deeper into his pillow a sleepy smile on his lips as Linda entwined her fingers through his.

* * *

Linda sighed pocketing her cell, hastily piling patient charts into their respective cubbies. She glanced at her watch. Her shift was officially over. It had been a while since she'd pulled a graveyard shift. Though, it had been fairly quiet. She had been looking forward to getting home to her boys all night. Linda had called Erin and Nicki on her dinner-break, casually checking in on Jack and Sean. They'd be fast asleep by the time she got home.

Glancing around, she surveyed the bustling ER. Everybody was still in full-swing. Her fellow nurses moved briskly from bed to bed, patient to patient. Her attention was captured quickly as the double-doors swung open, flooding the floor with a handful of cops. Her husband was among them. Her heart switched into double-time when she saw the blood. It trickled down the side of his face, the wound close to his temple. Danny walked toward her purposefully, his hand in front of him.  
"I'm okay." He promised quickly. Her hand automatically cupped his cheek, inspecting his wound. She pushed his shoulders gently as he sat onto the edge of a nearby gurney.  
Linda whisked the curtain closed around her and Danny. Yanking open the cabinet beside the bed, she pulled cleaning supplies and a small Op-site from its depths.  
"What happened?"  
"Glass bottle. Out at the Bitterman Houses." Linda's eyebrows knitted together as she gently dabbed his bleeding brow.  
"You hurt anywhere else?" She breathed, her hand holding his face.  
"No."  
"Okay. It's not deep. You don't need a stitch. I just have to clean it up."

Danny smiled, scanning Linda's face as she focused on wiping dried blood from the side of his face. She looked tired, concerned.  
"I'm fine, I promise." He insisted quietly, his hand reaching for her hip. She nodded, leaning into his palm as she pressed the fresh Op-site to his forehead. The backs of her fingers trailed the side of his jaw. Danny moved to rise from the gurney.  
"Hold on. I gotta check your vitals." Danny pulled a face, rolling his eyes. Linda fixed him with a look and he conceded, rolling up his sleeve. She wheeled the blood-pressure machine towards him. She bit her lip, examining the result, ripping the Velcro-cuff from his upper-arm. "Alright, you're done."  
"Thanks." He murmured, unable to contain his smile as she flicked her fringe out of her bright eyes, studying the chart in front of her. Danny pulled his sleeve over his wrist. "What time does your shift finish?" Linda lifted his wrist inspecting his watch, she scrunched her nose.  
"About ten minutes ago." Danny nodded, tugging his coat around his shoulders. "What about you?"  
"About the same. I'm headed home for the night." He said softly, the corners of her mouth twitched upward into a relieved smile.

Danny ran a hand across his face, avoiding the cut above his eyebrow. Some tours were harder than others. He suspected that the case involving the Bitterman Housing complex was going to get worse before it got better. He had spoken to Jamie briefly before heading to the hospital. After what he had seen, a part of him had just wanted to see Linda as soon as possible. He smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom, flicking off the light.  
"Hey." He whispered as she stood before him. His thumb gently caressed her cheekbone causing her eyes to flutter closed. He kissed her softly, his lips melting into hers. His world relaxed back into focus as her arms encircled him, her heart beating in time with his own.

* * *

"Guys, go get changed out of your good clothes." Linda instructed, tilting her head towards the stairs. Jack and Sean nodded taking the stairs two at a time in their suits. The four of them had attended Vinny Cruz's funeral. They had stood solemnly with Erin and Nicki, watching Jamie's ashen face through the sea of Police Officers while he spoke quietly to Vinny's mother. Sean's hand had reached for hers as Vinny's casket was carried slowly from the church. Linda leant her hip against the counter, flicking the switch on the coffee-machine, watching silently as it whirred into life.  
Danny rested his shoulder against the door-jam watching his wife as she reached across the bench-top and hit the blinking red button of the answering machine. She pulled mugs from the cupboard as the messages played.

"_Hey Linda, it's your big sister!"_ Wendy's voice crackled through the machine. Danny caught Linda's eye and pulled a face. Linda released a half-laugh swatting him gently. She folded her arms across her black dress, as the message continued.  
_"I just wanted to let you know that our beach-house is still free for the second week in July if you wanted to get away for a while? Sophie and I were planning on staying there for the Fourth of July weekend, but after that it's all yours! Okay, I gotta run. Call me!" _  
Linda sighed, brushing her chin with her shoulder as she glanced at Danny.

"We need this, _all_ of us. After everything that has happened this year – we _need_ a vacation." Linda started. Danny smiled, loosening his tie and taking a step towards her, he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"You're right." He said softly, his thumbs tracing her collarbone tenderly under the neckline of her dress. "We need this."  
"You, me and the boys… A house at the beach… It'll be fun." Linda insisted. He nodded, leaning into her. Honestly, he didn't need any convincing. The idea of a relaxing break at the beach with his wife and their kids was exactly what he needed. It was exactly what he wanted.  
Linda slowly rose to her tip-toes, pressing her lips to his softly. She lifted the phone from the cradle.  
"I'm gonna call Wendy back. _You_ should put in for your vacation time." Linda said breaking the kiss slowly with a smile. Danny sighed, his forehead against hers. "Right now." She added, lightly pushing against his chest. He chuckled, stepping back as she slunk past him, the phone to her ear.

* * *

Danny retrieved Linda's suitcase from her hands as she descended the stairs. "Thanks honey. You guys, ready?" She asked Jack and Sean who settled on the couch, game-consoles in their hands.  
"They're packed; Nicki and Erin'll be here soon." Danny answered placing her suitcase on the floor beside Jack and Sean's.  
"You're gonna be okay tonight? Finish your shift; have dinner at your Dad's? There's a blueberry-cheesecake in the fridge, for you to take. Then you and Jamie'll drive up together tomorrow?"  
"Yeah babe, that's the plan."  
"I wish you were coming with us." Linda uttered quietly, her palm resting on his cheek.  
"So do I, but my vacation time doesn't officially kick-over 'til tomorrow. Today, I'm just gonna finish up paper-work, I promise." She pecked his lips gently. "You and Erin take the kids, get the houses set-up and I'll see you tomorrow with Dad and Gramps."  
"And Jamie. You're picking him up on the way, remember?"  
"I remember. Stop worrying. It'll be fine." Danny smiled. Linda nodded, pushing aside the curtain.  
"That's Erin. Okay boys, hand 'em over." Linda demanded tucking their video-games into her handbag as Danny pulled open the front-door, hugging his younger sister and niece quickly.  
"Hey boys, ready for the beach?!" Nicki asked excitedly, pushing her sunglasses onto her head. Linda greeted Erin cheerfully, handing her a canvas-bag full of freshly baked cookies, sandwiches and other snacks.

"Alright, everybody ready?" Erin asked through the open car door. Jack, Sean and Nicki nodded simultaneously. "Linda, let's go!" She called over her shoulder to her sister-in-law. "Bye, Danny!" She added climbing into the driver's seat.  
He waved from the step. Linda captured Danny's lips with hers, gently scraping her fingernails along the nape of his neck. Danny's hand found the small of her back beneath her jacket.  
The car-horn blared loudly, causing Linda to break away from the embrace shyly. Danny grimaced, fixing his sister with a look. Linda smiled.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Let me know when you get there, alright?" He called. She turned, walking backwards with a grin.  
"Love you!"  
"Love you, more." Danny replied as Erin reversed out of the driveway.

* * *

"Wow." Erin exclaimed, climbing out of the car and standing before the neighbouring beach-houses alongside her daughter, nephews and sister-in-law.  
"I know, right?"  
"Which one's ours?" Nicki wondered aloud. Linda held up a set of keys hanging from a lighthouse keychain.  
"The one on the left."  
"Awesome."

Linda couldn't help but smile as she flicked on the lights inside Wendy's beach-house. It was beautiful. She stared around the open-living space, glancing up at the exposed timber ceiling beams. The sunlight splashed through the white-washed French-doors that ran the length of the house, highlighting the basic, comfortable furniture that filled the room. Sean and Jack wandered through the first-floor, dropping their duffel-bags beside the wooden dining-table. Linda pushed the doors open, stepping onto the large timber porch that over-looked the ocean. She smiled, blocking the sun from her eyes with her hand, scanning the horizon.

"Aunt Linda! This place is amazing!" Nicki shouted from the verandah next-door. Linda grinned, as Sean and Jack stretched their hands over the bannister, high-fiving Nicki. "Seriously, my room has a _mezzanine_!" Her niece cried. Erin joined her on the porch.  
"What's that?" Sean asked frowning.  
"Come check it out!" Nicki beckoned excitedly.  
"Go on." Linda nodded with a grin. Jack and Sean trooped down the steep staircase hastily, crossing the stretch of sand between the houses. Her elbows balanced on the bannister as the boys followed Nicki, disappearing behind the sheer curtains that billowed in the breeze.  
"This week's gonna be great. I wish it was for longer." Erin smiled, leaning on the railing across from Linda.  
"You know, you guys can stay if you want. Wendy and Sophie are spending the rest of the summer at the Cape. We've got the place for another week." Linda shrugged.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, of course! I mean, I know Henry and Frank have to head back at the end of the week – but if you and Nicki and Jamie wanted some more time… You guys can stay here. There's enough room." She finished, tilting her head towards Wendy's beach-house.  
"That sounds perfect."  
"Great! You wanna head into town, grab some groceries and have a look around?"  
"Sounds like a plan." Erin grinned, clapping her hands together. "_Kids_!" She hollered loudly. The faces of Jack, Sean and Nicki appeared over the balcony railing from Nicki's mezzanine.  
"Mom, this is so cool! Can I get one in my room at home?" Sean inquired, shouting from the balcony. Linda rolled her eyes with a snort of laughter as they vanished from view, reappearing on the porch beside Erin, grinning broadly.

* * *

Linda padded through the sun-drenched kitchen in her bare feet. The sound of wheels on the gravel drive caught her attention.  
"Sean, Jack?" She called over her shoulder. "Daddy and Uncle Jamie are here!" She pulled the front-door open widely as Jack, Sean and Nicki stampeded passed her onto the front verandah.  
"Let me guess, the guys are here?" Erin asked, standing beside Linda in the door-way. Linda nodded, warmth spreading through her stomach as Danny hugged Sean and Jack. Frank's car swung into the neighbouring drive.  
"That's everybody." Linda said with a smile, following Erin down the stairs.

"Hi." Linda beamed wrapping her arms around Danny's shoulders. His lips brushed her cheek, squeezing her briefly. "Alright, who's hungry?" The Reagans filed through the open door, gaping at the beach-house's newly renovated interior.  
"Wait 'til you see ours!" Nicki advised Henry with a grin.

* * *

Linda settled comfortably half-way down the porch-stairs, a steaming mug of coffee nestled in her hands. The sea-breeze ruffled through her hair as she watched the boat-dotted horizon. Their week so far, had been everything she could have hoped for. They really had needed a break. She smiled to herself. The nine Reagans had spent almost every afternoon at the beach. They had already taken dozens of photographs; of all of them together, of Sean and Jack burying each other in the sand, of Nicki, Erin and Linda dressed-up in ridiculous outfits in one of the thrift-stores in town, of Danny and Jamie tossing a football by the water. They had lunched at the various quirky, delicious cafés that speckled the beachside town. One night, there had been an Outdoor Cinema in the sand. The boys had especially loved that one. Though after the screening of _'Jaws'_ they had avoided the ocean for a day or two. Every night they had dinner together; cooking, laughing, and discussing their days…  
They had been able to keep an eye on each other. Nobody talked shop. Linda squinted in the bright sunshine. They were all going to be okay. She had even stopped holding her breath whenever Sean and Jack wheeled out Sophie's old bicycles and pedalled the length of the boardwalk… The week was coming to an end. They had one last weekend before Frank and Henry were due to head home. Erin and Nicki were officially staying another week. There was no word on Jamie yet. Though Linda suspected, if Danny had anything to do with it - Jamie would stay. She sipped her coffee thoughtfully, the mid-morning sun soaking into her shoulders.

"Hey!" She greeted Sean and Jack enthusiastically as they ran across the sand towards her, Jamie and Danny tailed behind them, their arms laden with buckets. "How was crabbing?" Linda asked rising from the stairs and kissing their foreheads lightly. Sean and Jack chattered loudly as she led the four of them into the house.  
"I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Jamie said, placing the buckets by the door.  
"We're meeting Erin and Nicki in town for lunch. You wanna come?" Linda asked over her shoulder, taking Sean and Jack's crabbing clothes from them. Jamie nodded slightly, backing out the door with a wave. She fixed Danny with a look. He nodded with a small smile.  
"I'll talk to him." He promised, kissing her quickly.

* * *

Linda wandered through the strangely quiet house. Her eyebrows rose as Danny bounded down the stairs grinning widely.  
"Hi, honey – where is everybody?"  
"Hey." He beamed, tossing a tea-towel over his shoulder. She frowned suspiciously. She knew that look.  
"Okay, what did you do?"  
"I made you dinner." Danny grinned.  
"You made me dinner?"  
"And dessert."  
"Uh-huh. Where are the boys?"  
"They're sleeping over next door." The corners of Linda's mouth twitched upward.  
"Wow, so _you_ organised dinner, dessert _and_ got us the house all to ourselves for the night?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're pretty proud of yourself right now, aren't you?" She giggled, squirming as Danny wrapped his arms around her with a nod, pressing his lips along the length of her neck.  
"Yeah, I am. Come on." He chuckled. "Let's eat."

Linda fell back into the sea of grey and white linens, the familiar weight of Danny's body pressing her into the soft mattress. Linda's breath hitched as his warm, damp lips trailed from hers to her rapid pulse-point. The scent of his heated skin - a combination of salt-water from the beach that afternoon, his usual subtle cologne, the faint hint of absorbed sunscreen and something else that was entirely _Danny_ - made her _ache_. Linda pressed her lips into the lee of his shoulder, her body arching into his as the sky darkened outside their room.

* * *

Danny frowned glancing down the porch staircase at Jamie; who sat on the bottom step, his bare feet buried in the sand. He sighed, jogging down the stairs dropping into the space beside him.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"You wanna talk about Vinny?" Danny asked slowly, looking sideways at his brother. Jamie shook his head, resting his elbows on his knees.  
"Danny, I'm fine." Jamie sighed finally, not quite meeting his brother's concerned gaze.  
"Yeah." Danny nodded silently. He rested his hand on Jamie's shoulder, grasping it gently. Jamie scrunched his eyes closed, covering them with his hand, leaning slightly into his older brother's side.

"Jack? Sweetie, we're headed out for ice-cream. What are you doin' out here?" Linda asked stepping onto the porch where Jack rested against the railing. Jack turned to her.  
"Dad's talking to Uncle Jamie." Linda followed his line of vision to where Danny sat alongside Jamie, his arm around his shoulders, talking quietly. "Do you think they're talking about Uncle Jamie's partner?"  
"Yeah, probably. Do you wanna talk about Uncle Jamie's partner?" She asked, leaning on the bannister beside him. Jack shook his head.  
"No, I'm okay. I just hope Uncle Jamie is." Linda nodded.  
"He will be. And talking to your Dad and your Grandpas' will help too." She added. They watched Jamie and Danny quietly for a moment.  
"He's a good big brother." Jack said quietly. She smiled wistfully, kissing his hair softly. It hadn't been too long ago that she and Danny had had the exact conversation about him.  
"So are you." Linda replied, smoothing back his hair.

* * *

"Here." Linda said firmly, handing Sean a pile of plates. "Go help your brother with the table." Sean skidded around Danny as he entered the kitchen.  
"Jamie's in. He's gonna stay 'til Friday, then drive back with Erin and Nicki." Danny muttered, sliding his hip beside hers against the bench. Linda nodded with a grin.  
"That's great. Hey, when we're done with dinner, we should start working out where everyone's gonna sleep."  
"Yeah, hadn't thought about that." Danny answered quickly with a frown, accepting the bowl she passed him. Linda scoffed with a nod. "It'll be fine. Jamie can bunk in with the boys and Erin and Nicki can share?" He offered with a shrug. Linda wrinkled her nose, moving to stand in front of him.  
"Honey, that's a terrible plan."  
"What? Why?" Danny laughed his grin wide. Linda cupped the deep smile lines of his face with her hand fondly, shaking her head.  
"We'll figure something out." Linda replied laughingly, kissing him.

Danny grinned, lifting a hand in farewell as Frank and Henry's car disappeared from view. He glanced at Linda, the sun flickering across her face.  
"Okay, let's get you guys moved in." She suggested with a smile around at Erin, Jamie and Nicki. He followed his wife and siblings through the house, his arms laden with fresh linens. "Right, and Nicki you can have Sophie's room." Linda finished, pushing open the final door along the hall.

"Thanks." Erin smiled accepting the cup of tea as Linda sat beside her on the porch bench. "You know, these extra few days were a really great idea. I think we needed the extended break." Erin said her eyes on Nicki who caught the football Jamie had lobbed to her. She darted forward across the sand, dodging Jack and Sean who moved to tag her. Linda nodded, smiling as Jamie caught Danny, tackling him into the sand. "Jamie seems better. Like, he _believes_ in something again..."  
"Yeah" Linda said quietly, tucking her feet under her legs.  
"You know, I thought for sure Danny would've been booted off the island for talking shop, on _day one_." She scoffed.  
"Me too." Linda admitted with a guilty grin. "But, I think even _he_ needed a break from all the shop talk. I mean, this year has been…" Erin nodded, grasping Linda's forearm. Linda smiled, shaking her head.  
"It's been a lot."  
"But, we all got through it."  
"Yeah, we did." Erin agreed. She clinked her tea-cup against Linda's with a grin. "We are Reagans after all."  
"That we are." Linda grinned as Nicki tackled Jack and Sean into the sand, holding the football above her head gleefully.  
"Mom! Aunt Linda! Come on! Girls versus boy!" Nicki yelled from the sand, ducking around Danny and Jamie. Erin grinned, balancing her tea-cup on the arm of the chair and tying back her hair. Linda slipped out of her shoes, jogging down the steep staircase and into the sand, forming a huddle with Nicki and Erin.

* * *

"Okay guys, in the car." Danny instructed, slamming the trunk closed.  
They were heading back to Staten Island. Erin, Nicki and Jamie had departed the day before, waving out the windows of Erin's car, blasting the horn loudly. Linda, Danny and the boys had spent their final night together; they had cleaned out the pantry, creating strange and bizarre pizza-topping arrangements. They had squashed onto the porch-bench together surrounded by blankets; talking quietly, staring at the stars. Danny had carried a sleeping Sean into the room he and Jack had shared for the past fortnight. Linda followed with an exhausted Jack, who scaled the ladder of the bunk-beds slowly.  
"Best vacation, ever." Jack had mumbled, handing Danny his glasses. Linda had glanced at Danny in the dimly lit room. He'd grinned, pulling Jack's duvet around his shoulders.  
"Yeah." Danny agreed his hand finding Linda's as they stepped out of the room quietly.  
Linda cast a final glance around at the beach-house with a grin, pulling the door closed behind her. She skipped down the front-steps into the sunshine, quickly stashing the spare-key beneath the bright geranium filled flower-pot.  
"Mom, are we gonna pick-up cup-cakes from that Bakery you love, for Sunday dinner?" Jack asked from the backseat.  
"Oh yeah, definitely." Linda replied climbing into the passenger side. She grinned at Danny's sideways smirk as they pulled out of the drive. Linda glanced in her side-mirror, smiling fondly. She grasped Danny's arm gently as they drove away.


End file.
